The Marigold's journey
by Wardog1
Summary: During the lighthouse war, a captain and its crew must found their way to survive the erusean onslaught, could their presence change the course of the war and the fate of the peoples around them?
1. Lighthouse

**Lighthouse**

**A road to the sky**

* * *

The space elevator, located in the bay of Günther, is the largest human construction that has never been undertaken by humanity since the construction of Stonehenge, mobilizing thousands of workers every day throughout the Usea continent and the world, this project is largely funded and supported by the Osea Federation and former President and war hero Vincent Harling, the aim of this project, once completed, is not only to provide an in-orbit platform for manned and unmanned space missions but also to distribute, through solar panels that transmit by microwave to ground receptors, almost unlimited clean energy to the entire continent that after the fall of the asteroid Ulysses in 1998, is still affected by the impact of meteors, not to mention the refugee crisis and the continental war that followed a few years later in 2004, which aggravated the damage, already significant on the continent.

The location for the construction of the elevator was not chosen at random, because located at the equator of the planet, it facilitates the launching and maintenance of a space dock, and the crater of one of the impacts serving as a base for its construction which began around 2011, the site is connected by a bridge and a tunnel to the city of Selatapura, a former Erusean city that gained its independence from the defunct Federal Republic after the war under the supervision of the IUN as a free city, which has seen its infrastructure and population evolve and the economy grow for 8 years as a result of the project, and which is expected to continue throughout the construction period and probably even after.

This colossal construction mobilizes thousands of workers from all over the world, architects like the Aurelians who designed the Gaiuss tower, which will in the future be brought back to second place in the highest structure in the world, masons from San Salvacion or Sapin, electricians from North point, plumbers from Bulgurdarest, engineers from all Usea... all work tirelessly to provide a better future for humanity.

Various companies, such as Grunder Industries, Axe & Hammer, MacMillan, are also involved in the project and provide the necessary equipment to create this masterpiece of global engineering, which over the years offers an unbeatable and magical view to the city's inhabitants of this elevator that continues to rise infinitely in the blue sky, towards the skies unknown.

However, if this project aims to help the continent and its citizens, some of the northern Useans countries see in the construction of this elevator, an undesirable intrusion by the Osea federation into the life and politics of the Usea countries and an attempt to take control by the latter, one of the most powerful countries, the Kingdom of Erusea sees with a very negative eye the strong presence of the federation at its borders and the loss of one of its territories.

Given the strategic position and importance of the space elevator in the face of terrorist attacks or not, the IUN made the decision to deploy air, land and sea units provided by different countries to protect the work site and all its employees.

The EMM Marigold, a powerful Kirov-class battle cruiser, is one of them and this is its story.

* * *

EMM stand for Emmeria Marina Militare


	2. False flag, real battle

**False flag**

**Real battle**

* * *

Ace combat 7:IUN Briefing music.

_**"Everyone is here, well we can begin, we have been here for three weeks now as part of our peacekeeping mission, and so far everything has gone well, but in recent days suspicious movements at the Erusean border have been reported, just like in the city."The briefing officier explain.**_

_**"It seems Erusea is planning a bad move..."A Cerberus pilot said.**_

_**"That's what I think too, but the IUN HQ doesn't want to know anything, no provocation they said!"**_

_**"Tch, stupid bureaucrats!"Richard said.**_

_**"I agree with you, we made the mistake of not being sufficiently alert in 2015, as a result we found ourselves at the other side of our country, anyway here are yours orders of the day, the Yellow Jacket unit will patrol over the docks where suspicious movements have been reported, the Marigold and his escort are currently patrolling offshore, we will join them once the fuel supply is finished, and the Cerberus squadron from the LHD Marcello will remain in cover north of the city to prepare for any eventuality, but all this as part of a simple exercise, of course. "Finish the officer with a certain smile.**_

* * *

**Gunther bay, Lighthouse ****15 May 2019,12H45**

**Weather: sunny, few cloud**

Lighthouse, this gigantic structure, shining white in the sunlight and proudly dominating Gunther bay, had become a real symbol for the city of Selatapura, surrounded by numerous iron ladies, a more poetic name for the grayish warships, in charge of his defense, only one of the ships was different in its unusual color from its red bridge, it was the Marigold a Kirov class battle cruiser a veteran with many accomplishments to her credit during the Emmeria-Estovakia war just like the decoration obtained, the medal of freedom is one of them, she is accompanied by two Lafayette class frigate the Mortesna and the Neverland.

His commander, Admiral Kenneth Jones at 56 years old, was also a veteran and war hero, having led the 2nd fleet in many battles, decorated with many medals and a few years before retirement, received this assignment as an exotic trip before leaving active duty, in the waters south of Usea for a month now as part of a peacekeeping mission.

As usual, the ship's captain took a cup of coffee after his meal on the ship's bridge while contemplating the space elevator.

"Still impressive to see this structure at this time of day, isn't it? "Says the admiral.

"_Sì, ammiraglio_, there is no way to say, this construction will never finish impressing me, the height must be equal to a hundred times that of the king's bridge! "Answers Lieutenant Commander José Verdicuni, his Xo.

"That's true and the sun makes it even more attractive, and otherwise nothing to report, what is the situation of our ships?"

"The CIC(Combat Information Center) informs me that the Mortesna and Neverland are behind us and they had no problems to report, as the cruiser Viola and the LHD Marcelo have almost finished refuelling, they will be ready to sail in two hours. "Answer this one.

"All right, we'll continue patrolling and the defense exercises as usual. "Finish Kenneth off by taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Ace combat AH:Rebirth

Above the city, 4 UH-9 and 2 A.129 Mangusta of the Yellow jacket unit, commanded by Lieutenant Richard Lee, began their usual patrol, flying over residential areas and along the city center, before heading to the docks, which receive various cargoes from all over the world every day.

"This is Yellow jacket unit, we finished our patrol over the city and we are now heading to the dockyards. "He says.

"Copy that Yellow 1, we have received several reports of suspicious movements in the area, coordinate with the port police for the rest. "Replies Giorgo Perctini, commander of the Marcello, a Mistral-class helicopter carrier.

"Lee understood, over and out."

The helicopter squadron arrives over the docks where there are many containers, and port authority vehicles, the contact established with the police they are rolling, overflown by helicopters towards a cargo ship bearing the Leasath flag, from where the dock workers unload many containers which are loaded on trucks.

"It seems that it has been like this for several days, the police have decided to carry out a more thorough check. "Says Richard's co-pilot.

"Since these ships are coming from South Osea, they must think that these ships are hiding drugs..."

On the ground, the discussion between Lieutenant Adrian Norvin of the police and the captain of the ship seemed to be trampling, the latter seemed nervous at the sight of the many armed police officers but especially the helicopters circling around his ship like bees around a honey pot.

"But come on officer, I gave you all the proper papers of my shipment and my ship, I don't see the need to search my vessel! "Protest the captain of the cargo ship.

"And I'm telling you that if, it's been several days since we spotted your little merry-go-round, I don't know what you're hiding, but I intend to know it! "Answers firmly the 25-year-old lieutenant who takes his radio and says."Block access to the ship, no trucks or people leave the area until everything has been checked, now step aside and let us come up or I'll have you arrested for interfering a police operation! "He said, immediately several Toyota Hilux set up roadblocks to prevent trucks from leaving while police officers were preparing to boarding the ship.

"Looks like the captain's refusing to cooperate! "Says BirdEater

"If a police badge isn't enough, my 20mm barrel should change his mind! "Says Dragonfly.

Seeing that the situation was becoming critical and lacking in options, the captain waved and his men dispersed throughout the ship and the surrounding area before saying to the lieutenant. "I'm sorry it has to come to this, but we have to get back what belongs to us... "At the same time as one of the crew members wearing combat clothing opens a wooden box to take out an FIM-92 that he uses to target one of the Emmerian helicopters.

"What this... Missile! "Yelling at the Bird Eater pilot in a violent evasive maneuvers and deploying flares, the missile exploded near the UH-9 damaging the tail rotor.

"Nothing to hide eh, you bastard! "Say angry the lieutenant to the ship captain who takes out an MP7 hidden under his jacket and shoots the police officers and Adrian who, having taken cover behind his unmarked mustang, retaliates and manages to eliminate it.

" This is Yellow jacket unit, we are attacked by hostile forces in the port, we are engaged in combat, gunner take them down, Bird eater, what is your status? "Ask Richard who places his helicopter so that the gun-door can open fire on the enemies.

" The tail is damage, but we can still fight, damn Lendilin cartel! "Answer this one.

"I don't think they're cartel members, they're too well trained and equipped for that! "Replies his gunner who concentrates on shooting down several hostiles carrying missile launchers. "Lee, my gunner has neutralized the hostiles with missile launchers!"

"Other hostiles with RPG's get them down before they fire!"Swallowtail said, the gunner rains bullet with its M134 on the hostile, killing several other"Good kill, nails the others!"Praise the pilot.

"So what, they are Leasath soldiers, they're not busy enough with their civil war, they want to alienate themselves from the IUN as well? "Says Wasp.

"All right, come on guys, let's roll out! "Richard screams on the radio as he drops his passengers on the port containers or on the ground.

On the ground there was a real shooting between the police, who were then supported by Emmerians special forces against the alleged Leasaths causing deaths and injuries on both sides while one of the trucks loaded with one of these mysterious containers tried to flee.

"Stop them, don't let them escape!"Adrian screams between two shots, having exchanged his Glock 17 for a more powerful HK416.

"I'm on it!"Wasp replied.

The truck rushes towards the roadblock, which a bullet rain does not seem to be able to stop, because of the bulletproof windows and tires before its course is stopped by a Hellfire missile right in the driver's cabin, the police officers approach the truck whose broken container reveals a strange cargo, a drone."

"Wasp here, I stopped one of the runners, I'm taking care of the hostiles on the cargo ship! "Says the latter, he machine-gunned the ship's deck, eliminating several soldiers when one of the soldiers managed to remove the leasath flag and quickly put on another, the one from the kingdom of Erusea."Eruseans, they're Eruseans with whom we're dealing!"Report the pilot who, as a result, doesn't pay attention to the two freight forwarders who bring two Flakpanzer gepard on the deck.

"Flakpanzer!Wasp, get out of here! "Yell Richard to the reckless pilot

"Shit!"

The two vehicles, clearly bearing the emblem of the kingdom, opened fire on the helicopters, wasp first, which despite its evasive maneuvers could not escape fire, hit the tail rotor, the Mangusta out of control crashed into the middle of the port containers in a violent explosion causing major damage.

"Damn it we lost wasp, we are too exposed, to all unit leave the area or we're going to get shot, Adrian, get your men out too! "Says Richard by putting his helicopter out of range of enemy fire.

"What, I can't let these bastards..."

"Unless if you have a missile launcher with you, you'll get killed if you stay here, Marigold, we have to evacuate, but you have to neutralize this ship before it causes any more damage! "Ask Richard to the admiral as the policeman and soldiers retreat far away.

"This is the Marigold request for support received, stay back, all the crew prepare for battle and proceed with a missile launch, let's show these pirates what the Emmerian sailors are worth! "Orders the admiral while the ship's alarms are on, the hostile cargo ship once in the fire operator's sights, two hatches in the front of the ship open and let two P-700 Granit cruise missiles fly off, striking the ship's side and destroying it in a huge fireball.

"Well done Marigold, enemy ship on fire! " Report Richard.

* * *

Strike witches OST:Neuroi shuugeki

"Confirmed impact, hostile target destroyed, wait... I have several hostile contacts on the radar, they are drones, type Mq-99 damn it, how many are they? "From the CIC, Petty Officer Leonardo Becculi sees on the radar several red triangles moving from many places in town, and at sea, where other cargo ships are located, which have warned their allegiance to Erusea.

"To all erusean soldiers, it is time for us to take back the territory that has been unjustly taken from us, the unacceptable presence on our soil of all these soldiers ends today, _pour le royaume et pour le peuple_! "Says a Erusean military announcer.

"What they really want to go so far?"Said surprised an IUN soldier.

"They really didn't learn the lessons of the last war, these guys are crazy!"An Amber pilot in an Mig35 who has just taking of add.

Remotely controlled and loaded with missiles or bombs, many Mq-99s will therefore find their targets, first ships at sea or docked and ground installations and, although all ships are on alert, the agility of the drone allows several of them to strike critical blows at the IUN's ships and installations before they have time to react.

"Focus on the air base and their ship still docked before they have time to reorganize! "Says an Erusean officier.

"Destroy these drones, evasive maneuver!"Says one of the FCU destroyer captains while th CIWS open fire on the incoming missiles.

A missile hits the bow of a Ticonderoga the ARS Arlon."¡Malditos drones!Xo I want a damage report!"Ask the captain of the cruiser" Damage reported at the bow, no water infiltration, but the turret is inoperative! "Bring back the Xo.

"Missiles inbound, prepare for impact," said a frigate captain before the communication was cut off.

"Admiral, the ARS Arlon has suffered damage, its systems need to be restarted and we have just lost the frigate Vladimir! "Bring back the Marigold's TaO(Tactical Action Officier).

"Perform a saturation strike and have the Mortesna and Neverland do the same, and get closer to the Arlon we will help them! "Ordered the admiral, who in his words, many S-300 and 9k33 Osa missiles, just like the Crotale missiles, were fired at the drones that turned around the Sapin royal navy Ticonderoga in difficulty."Captain Carlos, we're providing you with protection from these drones until your systems can be operational again!

"Copy that, Admiral, thank you for your help! "Thanks the captain of the Arlon who takes advantage of the Marigold's protective umbrella to restore his weapons to working order before resuming the fight, now accompanying the Emmerian Kirov.

On board the Viola and Marcello it is also a real mess, the fighters and anti-aircraft artillery of the ships as well as that of the city are trying to shoot down or keep at bay the drones that have already managed to sink two ships at dock and damage three others.

"Come on, sailors, this is no time to sleep, we have to sail immediately! "Says Veronica Funacci the captain of the Viola from the bridge.

"But Captain, the fuel tanks are only half full!"

"And what do you suggest, that we finish refueling quietly while the bombs are raining, we're too easy a target, we have enough to reach another base if necessary! "Answered the blond medium chested woman to the young sailor before contacting the engine room. "Engine room, do the best you can do!"

"Yes captain, come on, guys, maximum power! "Says the chief engineer, so the ship hurries out of its mooring dock when an IUN F15C comes to destroy a drone that is out of control hitting one of the dock's cranes.

"To starboard, to starboard! "The helmsman moves to just avoid the crane that ends its fall into the water. "It was a close call, nice move! "Congratulates the captain.

"Damn it, they got another one! "Said a sailor when he saw an OMDF frigate still in dock explode and break in half, visibly hit at the ammunition bay.

The Marcello also leaves its mooring dock, the LHD Mistral class not having a defensive capability of a cruiser or even a destroyer, four brave gunboats therefore keep the drone at a distance with their anti-aircraft gun.

Four UAVs managed to cross the barrage, but before they could lock the ship, the drones were destroyed by a flight of missiles fired by light grey and blue F-35Bs from the Marina Militare.

"It looks like we're here just in time! "Says the leader of the AME Cerberus squadron Tony 'Cerberus' Matelleon whose hair and eyes are silvery.

"Sorry for the delay, we had to deal with unwelcome guests at the north of the city! "Add the long black haired with green eyes and energetic girl of the squadron, Francesca 'Hestia' Lucchini.

"We'll keep these toasters at bay, hurry up and regroup with the Marigold _pronto!_ "Says this time Stephano 'Heracles' Bianchi a cool pilot with short blond hair and and brown eyes who eliminates another drone with its gun.

"We're not let them our positions stolen and our ship destroyed by machines, fox2! "Says Carmen 'Scyllia' Ricci the red haired and the second girl of the squadron with determination.

"This is Awac Ojo del cielo, the vehicles containing the drones have been tracked and added to your radar, and the cargo ships have all been sunk, eliminate the ones that remain! "Report the Sapinish AWACS to the Allied fighters, an squadron of Su-33 and F-14Ds from OMDF is heading towards the targets destroying the launchers.

"This is Yellow jacket solid copy, we take care of the targets in the city center, it will be easier for us! "Answer Richard.

"This is the OFS Vulture, we are sending you more planes to clean up the area! "Says Anthony Larkins, captain of the OMDF aircraft carrier, while Rafale M and F35C are catapulted into the air.

"Awacs, we'll take care of destroying the drones, let the others focus on the launchers! "Says Tony, his squadron is starting to clean up the sky of the robotic UAV.

"Understood, Gargoyle and Salamander squadron, the targets are indicated on your radar, treat them without delay, the others help the Cerberus squadron." Says the AWACS.

"Gargoyle 1, got it, we'll take care of the targets in Sector West! "Replies positively to the leader, flying an F14D painted in an oceanic camouflage theme.

"Salamander 1, copy that, we'll take over the eastern sector! "Answers in turn to the second squadron leader from his black F35C.

In the sky, the panicked inhabitants of the city who try to get to safety, helped by the firefighters or the police, are given a real show above them, some even with the risk of filming the fights with their smartphones, a fight between humans and machines, slaloming between the skyscrapers the drones show a certain skill to escape the gunfire of their humains opponents which, fearing collateral damage, often hesitate to shoot.

"These guys are fast!"Says an OMDF Rafale pilot before succeeding with a hit on the target, without hitting the civilian buildings.

"I had another one, and six to my score!" Report Stephano.

"This one is for me, gun gun gun! "Says a Ustian from his F16C, destroying a drone with its Vulcan cannon.

In the eastern and western sectors, the Salamander and Gargoyle squadrons are completing the destruction of the last remaining drone launchers with guided bombs to minimize collateral damage, although most are located in open areas. "Last launcher destroyed! "Bring back a pilot from Salamander.

"Same here, their equipment is good for the junkyard! "Add a member of the Gargoyle squadron.

"The downtown area is cleaned up on our side! "Says Richard.

"AWACS, what's the situation? "Ask Cerberus.

"All targets on the ground and in downtown were treated and all the drones has been shot down, however we lost at least 6 ships and 4 others were more or less severely damaged, and the air base suffered heavy damage due to drones but also commandos who took advantage of the confusion to infiltrate and cause serious damage before being neutralized."Report the AWACS to everyone.

"But the base and runway are still in good condition, and all the drones have been destroyed, so we won, right? "Says a Ustio pilot.

"I don't think so, it seems too easy, it looks more like a preliminary attack than a real assault! "Says Kenneth, remembering that the same thing happened during the invasion of his country.

* * *

Zipang OST:Mirai

To the west, three Yuktobanian destroyer patrol the area in search of possible enemies, as Budusheye sailors begin to hear a noise that seems to be getting closer and closer. "What's that whistle? "Says one of them.

"I don't like it, it looks like a... "The second one doesn't have time to finish his sentence when a huge explosion occurs, sinking the Sovremeny class destroyer in a few seconds leaving only a few survivors.

"The Budusheye has been destroyed! "Reports a horrified Gumrak sailor who witnessed the destruction of the ship, more explosions occurred but the destroyers had time to disperse before suffering the same fate.

"The radar didn't detect a missile! "Says the radar operator of the Gumrak.

"It wasn't missiles, it was large-calibre shells! "Taking his binoculars the captain observed on the horizon when at the same time many ships, reported hostile appeared on the radar.

"Черт возьми!"(Damn it!)

"Destroyer sunk, nice shot! "Says Admiral Henri Levalois from the MRE Tanager II Iowa class battleship of the _Renaissance, _or Reborn fleet, from the command bridge, responsible for the destruction of the Yuke ship. "Prepare a second salvo."

"Shell loaded! "Bring back the artillery officer.

"FIRE! "A new salvo fired shakes and damages the light destroyers compared to the battleship where the destroyer captains hear a radio call from Admiral Kenneth recommending them to withdraw, the two captains are not being asked twice and regroup with the Marigold.

On board of this one, who had approached to cover the retreat of the two Yuke ships, the CIC officer Leonardo also saw enemy ships appear on the PPI (Plan Position Indicator)."Erusean fleet approaching, 1 Iowa, 2 Nimitz, 2 Tarawa, 6 cruisers, 3 Ticonderoga and 3 Kirov, and 6 Admiral Gorshkov frigate and 5 Arleigh Burke destroyer, no underwater contact detected. "Says the TAO to the old admiral.

"Damn it, 22 enemy ships in good condition and in battle formation against...18 of the IUN scattered and some are damaged!"

"Geofont II and Muselier, start launching your fighters! "Order the Erusean Admiral to the captain of the two aircraft carriers.

"The drones have done a good job, the IUN forces are scattered, to all units, you are free to engage! "Says a Erusean AWACS, surrounded by many ARE fighters.

"_Cosa? Ricevuto_... Admiral the AWACS report the arrival of several enemy air unit from the north, at least 40 fighters and several transport aircraft, and both aircraft carriers have started catapulting fighters. "Reports the Marigold's communications officer, Lieutenant Jessica Corza.

"How are we supposed to deal with a squadron like this? "Complains a IUN pilot who managed to shoot down a Mig29C.

"The most important thing is to survive,fox3 fox3! "Says Carmen as she shoots 4AAMs, destroying 3 fighters, the last one escaping with his flares.

"It's time to drive the IUN out of our land, _à l'attaque_! "Yell at an Erusean pilot from his F16C.

"Yes, let's take back what's rightfully ours, Skoll Squadron, engage! "Says Skoll leader, flying a Su-27.

A new air battle begins over the city just like a naval battle, but this time Erusea seems to have the advantage, due to the fact that the IUN forces were weakened by the surprise attacks carried out by Erusea.

"I'm hit, I'm going down!"Scream an IUN pilot crashing on the ground.

"I'm out of ammo, winchester! "Says an OMDF pilot.

"Shit, we're starting to run out of ammo too! "Says Tony as he tries to escape two Mirage 2000-5s that are shot down by two missiles.

"Ah, thank you Lucchini!"

"You're welcome, but it was my last two leaders... "She said in a disappointing way.

On the fleet sidethe battle between the IUN and Reborn fleet, things are not going any better for the allies, two FCU destroyers and an OMDF cruiser have been destroyed again, followed by another destroyer.

"We just lost the FCUS Yorkshire, FCUS Labrador, OFS Sword and ARS Andalus, we have 14 ships left, we lose them too quickly, Admiral! "Says the panicked radar operator, the Marigold and the Allied ships launch cruise missiles and fire 130mm cannons for the Marigold on the Reborn fleet, the Allied fleet that slowly began to gather together and were able to sunk two destroyers and a frigate and shot down some fighters, when the admiral receives a message from the IUN HQ.

"I just received a message from HQ, similar attacks are taking place all over the continent, even Osea bases are under attack, we have to withdraw!"

"We have to give them the field, have they gone mad at the general staff? "Says the captain of the Viola.

"_Niet,_ there's no way we're running away! "Captain Nikolai Vilasevich of the Bystry opposes after watching several of his comrades dying in the water.

" Listen, I know what you think, we could stay here and fight to the last sailor and pilot, but the Eruseans have the numerical advantage, we our pilots are starting to run out of ammunition, and some of our ships are damaged, or we can retreat and return in force with reinforcements!"Explain Kenneth to all.

"The admiral is right, our air wing suffered significant losses and some of our pilots were shot down before they could take off... "Says the captain of the Vulture to support Admiral Emmerian, several ship commanders follow the admiral's enlightened proposal.

"Rhaaaa, for fuck's sake, you won we fall back! " Finally recognizes Nikolai, who gives orders accordingly.

"This is a message to all IUN forces, the order to retreat has been issued, I repeat the order to retreat has been issued, evacuate the area of operation! "In the Selatapura base soldiers evacuate personnel and a maximum of equipment before being overrun by airborne enemy unit, burning sensitive documents, including Arsenal bird activation codes, as the equipment to control them remotely because it would take too long to be transported.

One of the soldiers even empties a P90 magazine on the control computers. "That's it, so they won't be able to use it! "He said satisfied before joining his comrades in a C17, while some IUN fighters distracted the enemy to allow the others to evacuate, the fleet when it had just crossed the bridge connecting the city to the elevator, still followed by the enemy fleet.

"Engine rooms, give more power! "Says Captain Carlos Raviere when a missile explodes nearby, destroyed by the ship's CIWS. "Damn it, that one was close! »

"The fleet will be decimated before we can leave the area... "Think Kenneth."Alright, we'll show them our new weapon, prepare an SSCM launch"

"SSCM ready to launch! "Answers the TAO.

"Fire!"

Several SSCM missiles are launched towards the bridge, each relatively spaced from each other when they explode after crossing the bridge, creating a huge cloud of grey smoke and emitting weak electrical pulses to jam the enemy's targeting systems.

"Surface mine deployment now! "Ordered the admiral, several destroyers equipped with mines dropped them into the water and the latter headed for the fog or it remained static, hidden by the cloud.

"A screen of smoke, and jamming? Damn it, the radar has become inoperative. "Says a Eruseen sailor when he sees the radar screen displaying error messages.

"It's an SSCM, I heard about this weapon, we can't target them but neither can they but if they think it will stop us, they're wrong to keep moving in order! "Says the admiral, with ships advancing in the middle of the fog guiding themselves to the spotlight to avoid getting into each other or the bridge piers when an explosion occurs, damaging one of the cruisers.

"What, how they manage to shoot us, a lucky shot probably... "Says one of the captains when another explosion blows up a destroyer, one of the sailors outside spotted a floating object despite the fog, a mine.

"They deployed mines at the same time as their fog, they're smart, all ships, step back, if we keep going, we'll lose the advantage! "Carefully order the admiral, and all ships turn back to get out of the fog.

On the Marigold's bridge it's a relief. "Admiral, the enemy seems to have stopped following us, your tactics worked well! "Says the Xo.

"It worked thanks to every sailor and ship in this fleet, not to mention our pilots who keep the enemy at bay, but if it's a successful tactical retreat for us the enemy will have a strategic victory by having managed to drive us out. "Says Kenneth monotonously, after 20 minutes, harassed by a few enemy fighters, the rest of the Allied fleet managed to leave the battle zone, the damaged but entire Cerberus squadron eventually landed on the Marcello as did the Yellow jacket unit, as well as the surviving OMDF fighters on the Vulture which, for its part, lost part of its carrier air wing, tired the admiral sat in his seat before hearing a new critical situation.

"Admiral, we're run out of coffee!"

The fleet, now reduced to 14 out of 25 ships, was sailing south, Erusea rapid advance forced them to go to a naval base out of enemy range for the time being, Skully Island.

* * *

Ace combat 7:IUN Debriefing

**_"We have managed to leave Gunther Bay, despite the losses we have suffered and the damage, we still have an operational capacity, but we are not the only ones to have suffered, many IUN bases across the continent have been affected and recent reports indicate that even the naval bases within the Osean federation have suffered damage, as for now we are officially at war!"_**

**_"Huh no shit Sherlock!"An Yellow Jacket member said sarcastically._**

**_"How did they manage not to be detected before they hit? "Says a surviving Sapin sailor._**

**_"They probably used the same methods as here. "Answer Francesca to this one._**

**_"That's right, cargo ships and before they could understand anything, half of their ship ended up badly damaged, fortunately for us here it was a half success, if Lee's team hadn't been there...now our goal is to reach Skully island where we can repair and refuel our ships and prepare to launch a counterattack but for now go get some rest, you've deserved it."_**

* * *

**Author notes:**

**MRE: Marine Royale Eruséene.**

**ARE: Aviation Royale Eruséene**

**ARS: Armada Real de Sapin**

**FCUS: Federation of Central Usea Ship**

**AME: Aviazione Militare Emmeria**

**All**** callsigns**** of the Cerberus squadron ****members ****are based of divinity of creatures from Greek mythology.**

**Smoke Screen Cruise Missile(SSCM)****: Developed during the Emmeria Estovakia war by MacMillan Heavy Industries when the Emmerian navy was in difficulty, this missile, which can create a vast cloud of smoke, but also create weak impulses similar to the IEM, can be used in both defensive or offensive way, allowing depending on the situation to escape the enemy or on the contrary to cover a stealth approach, but also to create ambushes however the SSCM jammed both allied and enemy radar that find themselves wrapped in this mist, it is thus recommended to use it with caution.**


	3. Politics and the return of the Angels

**Politics, preparation and the three Angels**

* * *

**Gracemeria, Herman's house 19H30(Anea Time)13H30(Usea Time)**

While terrible events were taking place on the other side of the globe, inside their home in the quiet suburb of their peaceful Gracemeria Melissa and Mathilda, unaware of what was happening, were quietly eating a plate spaghetti at the table dining room, while watching their favorite Osean series, NCIS St Helwett on TV as the team is preparing for the wedding of two of the heroes Kensi and Deeks.

"I wonder if Hetty will show up for Kensi and Deeks' wedding! "Ask for a Matilda, now aged of 14yo.

"We have hardly seen her since they went to save her in the jungle south of the Verusa. "Answers his mother, who brings her a glass of water. "In any case, they're very busy with these bad guys."

"Hey look, a car just broke through the wall..."

While both were waiting to see who was getting out of the car, the episode was interrupted by a special flash from the news channel 24.

"No no no, why now and at the best possible moment! "Complains Mathilda who changes channels but it's the same for the others."Are you kidding me?"

"It must be really important if it's the same on all the channels. "Answers her worried mother.

_"We interrupt your programs for a special bulletin, today at one o'clock on the continent of Usea, the Kingdom of Erusea has declared war on the Osean federation, as soon as the declaration of war was carried out, several drones hidden in cargo ships near the largest naval base of Osea carried out bombardment on OMDF ships docked or still under construction and also causing severe damage to many key military installation on the whole federation."_

"My God..."

"Why people always have to wage war against each other... "Says Melissa.

_"Hold on, we have just received breaking news, the international space elevator located in south of Usea in the free city of Selatapura has been captured by the Erusean forces, after a fierce naval and air battle between Erusea's and the IUN's armed forces, the latter were forced to withdraw outnumbered by the Erusean's army, at last information the flagship of the second fleet, the Marigold, which was present with its battle-group, was reported to have survived the attack and prevented the destruction of several warship of the IUN, and its current position is still unknown, the president and parliament have not yet made any statements, but it is unfortunately clear that our country is now at war again, stay tuned for new information it was Alicia Perdonni from the news channel 24."_

**Gracemeria presidential palace, 20H00**

The surprise of Erusea's kingdom's declaration of war and the subsequent invasion had fallen like a stone into a lake, President Santini Mattarela sitting behind his desk had to interrupt his meal with his family to return urgently, since he had been reviewing the last report and looking at the satellite images provided, he removed his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes.

"And from when did this report come out? "He asks by looking at the pictures of Erusean soldiers entering the city and the destroyed ships and another showing the Marigold covering the retreats of the surviving naval units.

"Made 20 minutes ago, Mr. President, our forces resisted as they could, but were forced to evacuate when enemy reinforcements arrived. "Replies Vicenzo Garbucci, the Minister of Defense, showing the pictures of the Erusean "Reborn" fleet attacking the IUN ship.

"And while I thought that with the IUN at its borders Erusea would be quiet, I would never think of having to manage a war again for my second term... at least our ships are healthy and safe for the moment, no signs of suspicious activity off our cities?"

"A war that we will be able to deal with as we did four years ago! "Replies the minister but also former general, hero of the retaking of the Bartolomeo fortress and many other battles, who adds. "Negative sir, but as a precaution our forces are on high alert."

"Well, I want every cargo and aircraft that has docked or landed in the last 48 hours to be systematically checked, especially those coming from Usea, and air and ground units to be deployed in naval bases that may be the target of an attack and all permissions are suspended until further orders as for me I will speak at the congress."He say while he take his black vest.

"Well, it will be done Mr. President."

The two men parted as the president got into his armored Mercedes to go to an emergency session in the capitol where the Congress was located, which following Erusea's attack on the Emmerian and IUN forces, there was a rush between senators and deputies, when the president arrived, all began to calm down, giving the floor to the president.

**Gracemeria capitol**

Santini clears his throat before he talks and says."Ladies and gentlemen member of Congress, thank you all for being here in these dark hours today our nation, like many others, including Osea, is once again caught up in a conflict which although it is not happening in our country, concerns us all, far away our brave soldiers, sailors and pilots who were sent south of Usea to keep peace and protection were attacked by surprise by the Kingdom of Erusea, many of our soldiers were killed or wounded while doing their duty, by a country that prefers war and conquest to dialogue and cooperation as it was 15 years ago, that is why I have come to ask you, senators and deputies to vote for or against a formal declaration of war against the Kingdom of Erusea, do we stand with our allies or do we bow our head before Erusea?"Everyone applauded the speech and then came the time of the vote, the result was unquestionable,195 vote for the yes, 15 for the no, especially members of the royalist party and pacifists, and 5 abstentions from some of the PCE members.

The President, surrounded by his advisers, and in the presence of the press, signed the declaration of war against the Kingdom of Erusea.

Within half an hour, Erusea's ambassador was summoned to the office of the Minister of Foreign Affairs, who handed him the declaration of war in person, who was rather surprised, the Erusea government had thought that other nations would not get involved in this conflict, even those that had deployed peacekeepers,the ambassador therefore informed his government of the situation before he and the rest of the delegation were exfiltrated to the Kingdom of Nordenavic, whose neutral government would now take on the task of representing the interests of the two nations to each other.

At 22H00 Melissa and Matilda continued to watch the various news channels reporting on the conflict in recent hours, videos showed drones attacking the naval bases in Osea or Abrams tanks invading Selatapura Street, followed by a newscast.

_"This is Alicia Perdonni from the news channel 24 for further news of the terrible events that are taking place, following the surprise attack on the peacekeeping forces, including our armed forces, the Congress and the President of the Republic of Emmeria have decided to vote by majority vote a declaration of war against the Kingdom of Erusea, the President made known to quote, I say:"We cannot stand by and watch these events while Erusea ignores all the international treaties made in recent years in the interest of all the inhabitants of the Usea continent who have suffered so much from all these years of instability as a result of the devastation caused by Ulysses and the many crises that the continent has experienced."The government has also ordered the freezing of all Eruseans assets on our soil and the sending of additional troops as soon as possible, but we currently have no further information or when and which units precisely will be sent, so stay tuned for new information on our channel."_

"We are officially back in the war again, as we were four years ago. "Sigh Melissa.

"Yes, Mom, but this time we won't have to run away and we won't be separated again... "Says his daughter to reassure her.

"That's right, you're right, my darling! "Answers her mother by holding her in her arms.

"And then you want me to tell you, Mom, I think the Eruseans will soon learn to dance with the angels! "Says the teenager with a smile.

**Ragno fortress, Grageo canyon 23H27**

Since the conflict with its eastern neighbor, the fortress of Ragno had been repaired and considerably reinforced, it had also become once again the GHQ of the three branches of the Emmerian army, in a grey room lit by neon lights and computer screen where there were radio and radar operators, and around a tactile table representing the continent of Usea, Erusea and their allies in red, and the IUN and its allies in blue and the neutral countries in grey, the officers of the three army branches were talking.

"I recommend sending the 3rd and 5th combat corps to Anea, they are among the soldiers who have the most experience in combat. "Says the now General Andrew Gallagher, who had successfully led Silvat's siege at the head of the Dragon Buster during the war against Estovakia. "The Second Corps and the Second Brigade and the 7th Parachute Unit will also be of the party."

"The Marigold and his group are still complete and have suffered minor damage, the rest of the second fleet and the San Loma aircraft carrier with Avalanche Squadron will be ready to leave once your soldiers have boarded. "Admiral Denis Milano replied. "The information we have at the moment about the situation is unclear, which is why the fleet will first set out to Comberth Harbor before venturing further afield."

"The 8th Air Division and the 35 bomber squadron and the 2nd Supply and Support Squadron are also ready to be sent there. "Add the air marshal Emario Balbo."Has everyone know they are the best of the best!"

"How long will it take to deploy all these units? "Asked the Minister of Defense, who is also on the site.

"For air units, they can be on site in less than 3 days with a stopover, however for our naval forces, the time to prepare the ships and recall the soldiers who have to embark will be longer, about a week to prepare them, and another to arrive at Comberth Harbor. "Answers the general.

"So the air force and airborne units can be on the scene quickly but we will have to wait for our ground forces, do the best you can but do it well I trust you! "Answers the minister who leaves the room, immediately the various officers give their orders for further operations, that night many soldiers, sailors and pilots will be woken up receiving a call to tell them that their permissions are cancelled.

**Gracemeria AFB, the next morning.**

In the heavily active base, mechanics and armorers finished to prepare the fighter planes and transport aircraft, carrying out a last minute checks, on the runway several F16C of the 8th Air Division belonging to the 15th Fighter Squadron took off, followed by several C17 and KC-10 transport and refueling aircraft from the logistics unit, then 3 grey F15E arrived on the runway, carrying the famous and much feared Garuda team emblem a divine blue bird with three red stars.

Waiting their turn to take off, the three pilots took the time to talk.

"Talisman, it looks like the country needs us again! "Says Marcus Lamper aka Shamrock to his leader and friend.

"Yes, here we are again caught in the turmoil of war, but we will succeed as we did before. "Answers Antony Savotti, better known as Talisman.

"This will be my first deployment abroad and in combat operations, I will finally be able to prove myself! "Replies the red haired and green eyed girl, Adriana Visconti, the new member of the Garuda Squadron, aka Edelweiss.

"You're going to be able to show our future opponents what you learned in training, after all you got two Kill's on our comrades, basically I wanted Marcus to keep an eye on you, but it looks like it's going to be the opposite! "Says Talisman, remembering the moment Adriana came out of the clouds and had Marcus by surprise.

"I was caught by surprise, I didn't expect that! "Grumbles at the person concerned.

"If you don't play with the elements, they will play against you, you know. "Adriana replied to him.

"That's not untrue, remember the time we flew into the maintenance tunnels to retake Ragno, the Estovakians didn't expect that. "Says Antony.

"Ahh, what I can say when you're both right! "Answer this time with a smile Marcus.

"Garuda team, sorry to interrupt your interesting discussion but that's to tell you that the runway is clear, you are clear to take off! "Indicates the air traffic controller.

"Garuda 1, copy that, Garuda team launch. "The 3 F15Es are taking off and will regroup above the king's bridge with Windhover squadron that is communicating with Garuda 1.

"Oh, there you guys are finally late, we were starting to think with O'Neill that we were going to leave without you! "Says Daniel Pollini with an amused look.

"So that you can have fun without us, no way and then don't we say that the best are always desired? "Answers Garuda 1 with a smile.

"Oh oh,_ touché_ ! "Answers Ambra Costilla aka Lanner.

"Well said, boss! "Add Garuda 3.

"Don't mess with Talisman Dany, you must know that right!"

A slight laugh from Ares Lindao their AWACS adds to the conversation. "It seems that our friend has nothing to add, but more seriously our first objective is to go to Ortara where we will have Snake Pit's backup and the Nazca unit, we will then head southwest to reach Fort Gray, it's good for everyone?"

"Garuda 1, Roger that. "Confirm Antony by raising his thumb. "It's going to be a long way, thank God I had food, chips and brownies! »

"Windhover Squadron, it's good for us."Daniel radioed before he add toward Talisman." "You bastard, you could have offered us some!"

"O'neill, with two L's, or Hammerhead, the same here ready to go. "Answers the 50-year-old pilot aboard his 50-year-old bomber. "I allowed myself to have soda, considering my speed it's not likely to overflow because of the tremors."

"Anna 1, received we have the hold full of food for you guys!"

"Well, if everyone's ready, we can go. "Says Ghost Eye. "And don't crumble all over the place or the maintenance guys will grumble again!"

"I just have one thing to say first. "Says Marcus when opening a bag of chips.

"And it's?" asks Garuda 3.

"Make the golden king smile upon us! "With these encouraging words, the fighter armada took the western route, heading for the desert extents of Ortara and then the oceanic extents.

**Marigold battle-group, at the same time.**

While the country was sending reinforcements, the Marigold at the head of the convoy of IUN ships where the two aircraft carriers were in the middle continued the trip to Skully Island after a night of concern, because one of the ships had suffered engine damage the fleet had to operate at reduced speed while the naval aircraft were performing CAP (Combat Air Patrol) flights routinely.

On the bridge of his ship the admiral observed the horizon ahead of him, trying to find a piece of land while giving his orders, the crew remained on constant alert, all the crew had changed their usual clothing to more appropriate clothing in time of war with an Improved Outer Tactical Vest (IOTV) as well as a helmet including for the admiral.

"How long before we reach Skully Island?"Kenneth ask.

"About two hours, sir. "Answers the navigator.

"Well, a few more moments and we'll be safe, there's an IUN naval base with everything we need to refuel and repair our damaged ships."

"Admiral, AWACS Rough Sea reports the arrival of ships!"The Tao report.

"Friendly?"Ask this one.

"Negative sir, they were identified as Erusean, 8 ships approaching, bearing 3-6-0, distance 35 nautical miles and they are gaining speed on us!"

"The bastards, they know that with our damaged ships we have to sail at low speed, there are fighters too?"

"No aerial contact but wait, other ships approaching bearing 2-8-0 distance 55 nautical miles, 10 ships!"

"They are smart, they divided their forces to take us in a pincers, contact Skully air base if they send us reinforcements and tell everyone to prepares for battle, they must not pass, if they reach the Island it will make things even more difficult for the continuation of the war!"

"Aye aye sir!"The Xo respond and the alarm blaring on the whole ship.

On his orders the fleet was preparing to fight again, the admiral knew that if they lost this battle, the islands would probably also be lost, the allied forces on the archipelago being present in reduced numbers and would be in difficulty if the enemy managed to land.

The battle of Skully Island was about to begin.

* * *

**PCE: Partito communista Emmeriano**

**Garuda team is now a three man(and woman) squadron, a****s it was supposed to be when the game was being developed on early screenshots, the third member call-sign 'Edelweiss' is also a symbol of luck.**

**NCIS st Hewlett is obviously based on NCIS Los Angeles.**


	4. We'll meet at Skully

**We'll meet at Skully**

* * *

**Spring sea, on the way to Skully Island 16 May 2019, 8H00**

On board the LHD Marcello

The fleet had spent the night at low speed trying to reach Skully Island and the day had just woken up, in one of the corridors of the LHD Marcello the four pilots of the Cerberus squadron in flight dress were heading to the mess for lunch after spending the night sleeping, the OMDF pilots had taken over for the CAPs(Combat air patrol)

*yawwwww *

"Haven't you slept enough Lucchini?"Ask Tony to her.

"No, I can never sleep enough, I always need my 15 hours of daily sleep... "Answer this one by rubbing her eyes.

"A real cat's style of life buddy."Add Stephano by rubbing her head before she pushes the man hand, annoyed.

"And yet you didn't see everything, you would see her sometimes in which positions she puts herself to sleep, I even caught her sleeping in a place inaccessible and she sometime use the national flag as a blanket! "Add Carmen laughing.

"Carmen! You promised not to say anything! "Says Francesca red of shame. "And it only happened once!"

"I would have liked to see that. "Answers Tony with an amused smile, the four of them sit around the table and have breakfast rather quickly because considering the situation they then have to go to the briefing room.

Ace combat 7:IUN Briefing

**"Good everyone ate well, althrough not too much if you want to avoid redecorating your cockpit and give the maintenance guy extra work, you put down that cookie pack! "Says the briefing officer to one of the pilots.**

**"What cookie pack? "Answered Francesca with a full mouth, laughter from her friends can be heard.**

**"The one you're hiding behind your back! "Says the officer, taking the box he puts on his desk and taking it back.**

**"So, to get back to more serious things, here's our situation."The map shows the 14 squares representing the Allied fleet and an archipelago of an island, Skully Island. "Thanks to the Marigold's tactics we were able to evacuate the battle area and we will soon be at Skully Island, however reports seem to indicate that the Erusean fleet is on the way to reaching us it may well be that..."The alarm suddenly began to sound throughout the ship and the pilots wondered what happened when the map was updated, this time displaying red squares and triangles following the Allied fleet.**

**"It seems that what I feared has happened, the enemy fleet has reached us, no time to lose, climb into your fighter and defend the fleet, hurry!"**

**"For once the briefing doesn't last forever, ladies and gentlemen to our fighters! "Says Tony.**

The pilots hurried to reach the flight deck and climbed into their F35B, equipped with LAGM and prepare to take off in emergency just like the Tomcats and Flankers of the OFS Vulture.

"No time for the procedure Cerberus team, take off now!"Told them the ship's controller.

"Roger, Cerberus team, launch!"The four F35B taking off immediately and rush to the sky to meet the enemy.

"Cerberus team, altitude restriction cancelled and be ready to engage the enemy and protect the fleet good luck!"The Marcello air controller said.

* * *

Sabaton-Midway

_"This is AWACS Rough sea to all crafts, an Erusean battle-group is located on vector 3-6-0 and a second group approaching by vector 2-8-0, and to add the fun to the mess, enemy planes will be in the area in 2 minutes, to all aircraft you're clear to engage."_Reports AWACS Rough Sea, aircraft are identified as Rafales M and F18E Super Hornet.

"Enemy fighters?They must have one of their aircraft carrier that is positioned in the rear, it is not in the area."Says Cerberus 3.

"An advantage they have, unlike us."Answers an Osean pilot.

"This is the heavy cruiser Marigold, we're going to carry out a saturation attack on the fleet from the west and north, pilots, focus especially on the fleet from the north. "Says Kenneth on the radio.

"Roger that Marigold, we have anti-ship missiles but we need air cover, any volunteers? "Ask Tony.

"This is Gargoyle Leader, we'll distract the flak from their ships and their fighter for you! "Answers Gargoyle 1 at the Emmerian's request.

"Thank you guys, Cerberus Squadron, we'll fly low and prepare your missiles! "Ordered the latter to position himself flush with the waves, quickly imitated by his crew, the first LAGMs launched found their target and were already sinking two ships.

"Admiral, the enemy fleet is within range, ESM is online and our ships are ready to open fire."Report the Xo.

"Well then all ships open fire!"

"All ships, open fire! "Transmit the Xo to the fleet.

Battle cruisers, cruisers, frigates and destroyers use their missiles or guns on the enemy ships, the electronic support provided by the Marigold makes it possible for missiles to be launched more quickly and accurately.

"Missile incoming, damn it, they're fast! "Says a radar operator of an Erusean destroyer.

"Deploy the decoys and CIWS, don't let them through! "Ordered the commander of the cruiser Bertcol, also a Kirov deploying his own countermeasures, several missiles were destroyed but several found their target, to the great joy of the IUN sailors when one of the MRE's Ticonderoga broke in two.

"Target destroyed, that's from the Vladimir sailors! "Says a Yuktobanian as he raises his fist.

"Impact confirmed on the destroyer Anthracite, target is on fire! "Reports the Arlon radar operator.

"Multiple confirmed impacts on the enemy fleet, two destroyers, one cruiser and one frigate destroyed and 4 others more or less seriously damaged! "Report a serious Leonardo to the Admiral.

"We also suffered damage in return but nothing critical! "Add Jessica Corza who get the damages report from the allied ships.

"Cerberus leader to marigold that's a lot of nice fireworks from here, we managed to sink three of their ships but their anti-aircraft fire is intense... great their fighters are there too! " Tony said while he dodged two missiles intended for him.

"More enemy's mean more target for me!"Add an SU33 pilot, Janet "Jane" Sarment member of the Mighty squadron as number 3.

"And for me too, Cerberus 2 fox 2 go dance with the angels!"Francesca said by destroying an incoming Rafale M.

_"Rough sea to all pilots, enemy frigate sunk keep up the pressure."_Indicates the OMDF Hawk-eye.

"_Merde,_ I can't shake him off!"A erusean pilot said.

The Osean Patrick "Patt "Terrence managed to get behind an Erusean plane and lock this one." Gargoyle 3 target locked, fox 2! "A missile fired from the F14D found its target and hit the F/A18E on the right wing and out of control almost crashed into an Arleigh Burke.

"Right on target, so how does it feel to be shot down by an older plane?"Says the Osean with a satisfied smile as he sees the pilot swinging at the end of his parachute as shell tracers graze the cockpit of his Tomcat.

"Gargoyle 3 the enemy is on you, shake him off! "Indicates the AWACS.

"Oh shit! "The pilot pulled the stick towards him and made an ascent to escape the Rafale in its 6 hours before it was in turn destroyed by a missile from the Mighty Squadron

"You were lucky this time Patt, and in the future stay alert I won't always be there to help reckless people like you. "Says Mighty 1 firmly before returning to battle.

"Yes, sir and thanks it won't happen again, Patt, I'm reengaging the enemy. "Answers the pilot who follows the SU33.

_"This is Rough Sea, copy Patt and be careful with your six hours if you don't want to go swimming with the pilot you just shot down! "_Said the AWACS to him in a teasing way.

"Enemy fighter approaching, send them to feed the fish! "Says an officer of the destroyer the FCUS Doberman.

"We've lost another ship and our fighters are being shot down, for Christ's sake, what are our pilots for? contact all the ships, get them ready for a saturation strike, send them everything we have and order the pilots to concentrate on the fighters equipped with anti-ship missiles, and have the ships concentrate their fire on their two aircraft carriers and the Marigold, if these three are put out of action and without their ESM the others will drop like flies! "Order the commander of the Bertcol.

"Aye aye sir!"

"I don't like it, why did they stop shooting at the fleet?" wondered the captain of the Vulture. "Oh, no, don't tell me they're also preparing to..."

This time it is the Erusean fleet's turn to make a saturation fire on the IUN fleet, however, due to the fact that their ESM support is less powerful Allied ships have more time to react, most ship captains show a worried face, except for one, who smile.

"As I planned, they send us their baguettes, prepare a SSCM type B launch."

"Sir, type B has never been used in real condition, you're sure?" Jessica asks.

"Affirmative, this is just the perfect opportunity, get ready to launch."

"All right Admiral. "Answers the young woman who transmits the orders "SSCM-B ready for launch sir."

"Launch them...now!"

Once again the Marigold launched 4 SSCM missiles but in their B variant, not against the enemy fleet, but instead on the missile swarm itself, the Leonardo officer followed the missiles' progress and when they came into contact with those of the Erusean, a flash of light appeared, destroying or disorienting the missile wave.

"Damn it, is that what an SSCM-B is? "Says a Emmerian sailor of the Mortesna.

"This explosion looks like the explosion of a Nimbus missile! "Says Francesca to whom it brings back bad memories.

"I feel like I'm seeing the Yukes' missiles again in this explosion."Observes with admiration and as much unpleasant experience the captain of the SFO Saber.

"_Quoi, mais comment c'est possible?_ That damn special weapon again of these Emmerians and why they are fighting this conflict is not their concern! "Grumbles the Bertcol's commander by hitting the control panel in front of him with his fist. "Keep firing, they probably won't be able to use this missile all the time."

"A large part of the missiles have been destroyed but several have passed! "Inform the Marigold's radar operator.

"Evasive maneuver, destroy them with the CIWS! "Order the captain of the Marigold.

The few remaining missiles were destroyed by the Kirov's AK-630s, but one of them managed to hit the Marigold's upper structure at radar level, causing the crew to feel jolts throughout the ship and break several windows in the command bridge.

"No, they managed to hit the Marigold! "Notes with concern Carmen from her F35B.

"The Vulture has not suffered any damage, but the Nordlandians however... "Observe the Osean-Sapinish pilot Mercedes "Mandolin" Desantos, aka Gargoyle 4 as she watches a Cassard-class frigate leaning over on the starboard side.

"Argh, for God's sake... Xo, I want a damage report of the ship and crew! "Says the admiral who stands up with the help of one of the sailors.

"Thanks, I'm fine, take care of this injured man instead, he needs it more than me! "Says Kenneth when he sees one of the operators with shards of glass in his leg and is immediately transported to the infirmary.

"We have suffered damage to the radar, it is INOP, just like the ESM, it will take time to repair it! "Bring back José, who then adds. "There were several wounded on board but no deaths so far, but unfortunately the KNM Vuurwerk which had already been damaged was sunk, and the other ships suffered little or no damage."

"Try to recover the survivors, there's nothing more we can do for them right now. "Says the admiral who readjusts his helmet.

"This is the Margarita, we're close by we'll take care of it! "Indicates a Sapinish officier.

"Admiral, several fighters are approaching at high speed." Report Jessica.

"Damn it, like that's not enough!"

"Wait, they're from the south, AWACS identified them as allied fighters that Skully Island sent us."

* * *

**Wisna**

**Voyenno-Vozdushnye Sily Yuktobanskiye**

**2nd VVS Corps, Cinigrad Military District, 12th Fighter Aviation Rgt**

Arriving in front of the Allied fleet, a squadron of 8 aircraft painted in light grey and blue color on the edge of the wings, 4 Gripen E and 4 SU35S Flanker E located in cover above the Gripen, are preparing to engage the enemy fleet, or rather what remains of it.

"This is the Wisna squadron of the VVS to the IUN fleet do you read me? "Ask a female voice on the radio.

"This is Admiral Jones of the Emmerian Navy, I read you loud and clear, glad to see our friendly southern neighbours in the sky!

"The Wisna squadron, Cruik's angels and Sudentor's heroes are here! "Says a happy Yuke, the arrival of this legendary VVS squadron lifts the spirits of the remaining Yukes but also of the other allies.

"Yuktobanians, do we really have to deal with these guys? "Says a Erusean sailor surprised to see them arrive.

"The whole world is against us, my word! "Says a desperate Hornet pilot.

"Colonel Tatyana Burganova, leader of the Wisna squadron to the rescue, but it looks like you've done our work for us, my pilots have almost nothing left to put their teeth into! "Says the woman with long black hair and brown eyes, veteran of the Circum Pacific war with a touch of humour despite the situation.

"I wouldn't say that, our fleet has been damaged and some of our ships are almost out of fuel and there are still some target for you guys do destroy."

"_Понял, адмирал_(Understood Admiral), we'll take care of the remaining ships all our fighters are equipped with cruise missiles for the occasion, you, make sure to reach the islands we keep your backs! "Says Tatyana.

"This is Cerberus Squadron, we've used all our anti-ship missiles but we still have enough ammunition to keep the fighters at bay. "Says Tony, offering his assistance.

"Same for us, but be careful with their CIWS they intercept every other missile! "Indicates Michael "Donuts"Devonter the leader of the Gargoyle squadron.

"Some of my pilots still have LASMs, we'll help you reduce their number! "Indicates Johns Tach of the Mighty Squadron.

Rung Girl run-Break the blue!

"Thank you for your help tovarich! "Thank Tatyana before radioing her pilots. "Well we're going to attack the enemy in this way, two cruise missiles for each ship, if you don't have any more LASM, take care of the remaining fighters to cover your comrades, it's not with a Sidewinder or three guns rounds that you can sink an enemy ship!"

"Except in video game maybe..."Answers Wisna 3 Igor "Iggy "Drubosky.

"Good enough talk, Wisna squadron, engage! »

"Yes ma'am! "Respond the 7 other pilots.

_"Rough Sea to Wisna team, the remaining enemy ship has been added on your HUD, sink them all!"_The AWACS told them.

"Thanks AWACS, time to target practice!"The Wisna squadron began its assault, the enemy ships therefore concentrated their anti-aircraft fire on the new threat "Wisna 1 ,fox 3!"Two LASMs are fired from Gripen towards one of the cruisers, as planned, one of the missiles is destroyed but the second succeeds in hitting the Ticonderoga which is destroyed immediately in the middle.

"Impact confirmed, cruiser Rubis destroyed! "Says satisfied Tatyana, who goes up to avoid enemy missiles and deploys decoys.

Pilot Sanya"Livy" Litvayak places her plane in position and screams." Wisna 5, fox 3! "The same thing is repeated with a SU35 sending two missiles to a ship that does not have time to properly redirect its CIWS and both missiles suddenly destroy an Arleigh Burke."Destroyer Saphir sunk."

"Nice shot Livy, I got this one Wisna 4 fox 3! "Sasha "Ash" Kirogav also sent two missiles, one missing its target but the second hit an Admiral Gorshkov on the bow from which a column of smoke escaped. "Lucky bastard!"He said.

"This speed of engagement and precision, I understand better why our forces failed the first two times to take Cruik 9 years ago. "Observes an OMDF pilot with admiration as he sees a fourth ship destroyed.

"Keep up the good work pilots, Yuktobania is proud of you! "Says the captain of the Bystry whose ship also recovered the survivors of the Vuurwerk.

"What the hell are you waiting for to shoot down these fighters? "Says the commander of the Bertcol as an additional ship is caught by the flames.

"They're too fast sir, the systems are unable to keep up with them! "Says a sorry operator while the Yukes pilots seem to be dancing with the missiles.

"I'm going to bring them down from their cloud and send them back to their taiga, fox 2! "Says an enemy F18 pilot targeting one of the SU35s but this one makes a cobra and avoids missiles.

"What but how he... "He doesn't have time to finish his sentence the hunter becomes the prey of the SU 35 which is now behind him and blows up the hornet with two missiles.

"Nice manœuvre,Wisna 7" said Tatyana with a smile, flying next to him.

"_Spasiba_, but for a moment I thought it wasn't going to work! "Answers Sergei "Cowboy "Gevrinch relieved.

One after the other almost all the ships were sunk, only the Bertcol remained afloat, which with its anti-aircraft power managed to keep the enemy fighters at bay, as well as two other frigates and a destroyer, but the Eruseans managed to sink another OMDF ship, the OFS Kriss.

"Commander, almost all our ships have been destroyed and we have suffered damage ourselves, we should withdraw! "Says the Erusean Xo to his commander.

"No, we still have enough anti-ship missiles to sink half their fleet, order the Levalois, Daniels and Ambre to focus on the fighters!"

"We have to finish this battlecruiser, damn it, there's no way to get close! "Observes Wisna 1 by avoiding anti-aircraft fire.

"Several of our pilots were shot down before they got close enough, it must be the command ship, if it is destroyed the remaining ships will probably pull out." Indicates Gargoyle 1.

"In this case we'll make a suppressive attack, even with his AA they won't be able to intercept all the missiles! "Says Tatyana.

"We can try to attract their anti-aircraft fire on us to distract them! "Propose Tony.

"I don't really like the idea of playing bait, especially since I hate seawater... "sighs Stephano.

"You had to think about it before you joined the navy... even if the idea of getting shot down doesn't excite me... "Add Carmen sarcastically.

"Stop arguing, we'll get their attention for you Wisna, but try to be quick! "Answer Tony.

"Received thanks for your help, pilots be ready, we'll focus on their flagship, ignore the other three others for now!

"Understood! "The seven Wisna pilot respond.

_"Rough sea to all the other fighter, draw the Erusean's ship and fighters attention on you but that's no reason to get shot."_Says the AWACS.

"Copy that, damn it, this one was close! "Says an F14D pilot avoiding an explosion.

"Mighty squadron here, we'll take care of their remaining aircraft, the're few now."

Two Gripens and two SU35s positioned themselves to attack from 4 different directions, avoiding enemy fire they managed to target and launch 6 missiles, the technique worked because only two missiles had been intercepted the other 4 were hitting the Kirov violently which eventually slowed down and many fires broke out, on board the ship whose smoke began to invade the bridge it was consternation and panic among the crew.

"Damn it, it's still a good thing we're still floating, what's the damage? "Ask the commander with a cough.

"One missile hit the bow of the ship to starboard and another to port, one at engine level and the last one under the bridge, several offline systems, including radar and part of the AA! "Indicates the Xo, where damaged areas of the ship are displayed in red on the control screens.

"It worked, he was hit and badly damaged! "Observe Stephano as he sees a column of smoke rising from the ship.

"Their secondary systems must have been hit, the AA fire is less intense."Add Francesca as she sees that some anti-aircraft guns have stopped firing.

"Wisna Squadron, in position for a second pass, this time will be the right one! "She said as the planes move again in attack position.

_"Fire at lower deck level, keep it from spreading to the ammunition compartment!"_A fire-team member report.

_"Opening of a waterway in the engine room, loss of engine power!"_Add the engineering chief.

_"The missile launch systems are still operational but not for long, there are overloads everywhere!"_The weapons system operator say.

The ship's captain with a lost mind in the midst of alarms and radio communications from the bow to the stern of the ship, while the dead and wounded are evacuated from the command bridge." How, how we got to this point..."

"Sir, the ship is taking on water from all sides, and we have many dead and wounded, what are your orders? "Ask his second one who seems to be wounded in the arm too.

After a moment of waiting, the captain of a dying ship decided to give the following order. "The ship is lost, I order the evacuation of the ship, that our three remaining ships recover our survivors and leave the battle zone."

"Captain and you?"

"I failed to destroy the Allied fleet, it would be unfair for me to survive when many others will never see our beautiful country again...go and greet the princess for me."

Without saying a word and after saluting his superior, the Xo gives the evacuation order, many lifeboats are launched or priority is given to the injured, while the automated AA guns continues to keep the fighters at bay.

When almost all the crew seems to have evacuated Tatyana gives the following order. "Wisna Squadron, let's put an end to the suffering of this ship. "She said calmly before adding. "Fox 3."

Three missiles are heading for the last time towards the smoking Kirov, which in a last hope launches 4 cruise missiles towards the Allied fleet, missiles that will be quickly destroyed, now alone on the bridge among the alarms sounds the captain of the Bertcol sees the missiles approaching more and more, smiling he makes a farewell salute before vanishing in the middle of the flames and many explosions of his ship.

"Heavy cruiser Bertcol sunk, the three remaining ships retreat, we won! "Announces Rough Sea happy as the ship sinks into the water.

"We won the fleet is saved! "Says an Osean pilot who is doing a celebration loop.

"The Eruseans have suffered, they will always be less ships to face but I must admit that they were brave just like our own guys! "Says Tony as he watches the many ripped and smoking hulls of the Erusean Royal Navy.

"After what we went through yesterday, it's a good feedback. "Says Johns.

"This decisive victory is because of you! "Says the admiral to the attention of the Wisna squadron.

"Thank you Admiral, but I probably wouldn't have made it without you, now that the area is safe we'll go back, we'll meet at Skully. "She said, waving from her Gripen before heading back.

The other pilots still talk a little more among themselves before finally deciding to return to their aircraft doors while others take off to take over and after an hour the fleet will finally arrive safely, but with two less ships, reducing the fleet to 12 ships at the Skully naval base.

Ace Combat 7:IUN Debriefing

**"Our fleet was finally able to reach Skully Island against all odds, despite the additional loss of two of our ships and several pilots we suffered only moderate damage, without the providential arrival of our Yuke friends our loss would probably have been heavier, and now several of our ships are already being repaired for futures operations."**

**"Do you think the island is still threatened after what just happened? "Ask Carmen.**

**"I highly doubt it! "Add Kenneth this time. "The Eruseans suffered a major defeat, with 15 ships destroyed, which according to our information belonged to the Renaissance and Sequana fleets, it will take them time, just like us to rebuild their forces, and this first victory of the IUN also disrupted their operations against the continental forces in the southeast and showed to the Kingdom of Erusea that we the IUN can still fight."**

**"Which means we're not going back to sea for some time. "Says Tony with his arms crossed.**

**"By using a reduced number of vessels that are not damaged, as ours will always be able to carry out operations, although limited. "Add Captain Veronica.**

**"So we're quiet for a while if I understand correctly! "Add John with a smile.**

**"That's no reason to be complacent, an unpleasant surprise is always possible, but what I can say is that our action has probably already changed the course of the war and we must take advantage of it to recover our strength and counterattack, that's all for now, break it up!"**

Later in the evening on a calm sea where the debris of many ships and aircraft from both sides still floated, a OMDF P3-Orion flew over the sea and dropped a wreath of flowers marked on it.

"To our comrades and valiant enemies."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**KNM is for Koninklijke Nordland Marine(Nordland Royal Navy)**

**SSCM-B A variant of the standard SSCM d****eveloped from a defective Nimbus missile recovered intact in the San Loma forest, this weapon when exploded creates a shock wave similar to the Nimbus but in a smaller scale if it does not destroy large units, such as a ship, the power is sufficient to destroy groups of missiles or destabilize or even destroy one or more fighters.**

**Sequana:In the old Gallo Roman religion Sequana is the goddess of the river seine in now actual France.**


	5. Relaxation before the next mission

Relaxation before the next mission

* * *

_Good and bad news_

**Two days after the battle of Skully Island **

**18 May 2019, Gracemeria presidential palace 10H00**

On a television screen, the jingle and logo of the news channel 24 appears before showing a woman with curly hair wearing a black skirt and jacket, a white shirt and a red tie sitting behind a glass table._"This is Alicia Perdonni to report on the latest information about the ongoing war between Erusea and its allies and the IUN forces, after being driven out of Günther Bay during the surprise attack carried out by Erusea, the surviving naval forces of the IUN chased by elements of the enemy fleet managed to inflict a first major defeat on her during the Battle of Skully where Erusea lost 15 warships and about twenty fighters while the IUN fleet, thanks to the tactics of Admiral Kenneth Jones of our Navy, lost only two ships and about fifteen fighters, a VVS squadron also took part in the battle allowing this unexpected victory, our condolences go to the families who lost loved ones during this terrible battle."_

The picture of the Emmerian Admiral appears on the screen, where he is on the bridge of his ship in the presence of several sailors

_"Admiral and war hero Kenneth Jones is, I remind you, the one who, at the head of the second fleet, participated in the defence of our capital and made possible the evacuation of many military units on Keshed Island thanks to elaborate diversion tactics against a superior enemy in terms of numbers,and which subsequently took part in the liberation of our country by supporting notably the landing of Rargom and the liberation of Ortara, the recapture of San Loma and the most important the liberation of Gracemeria, after the battle with the MRE the fleet was then able to reach Skully."_

Historical footage show the Marigold and his escort passing under the king's bridge navigating among the wrecks of the defeated Estovakian fleet.

_"Many military experts agree that the Admiral and Garuda team were key elements in the liberation of our nation, as well as many people who felt that it would take me too long to name them all."_

A member of the technical staff brings her documents, which she quickly reads and looks at the camera again.

_" Other good news from Usea, only a few hours ago, in the midst of a counter-offensive carried out by the IUN armed forces under Osea's leadership, the latter managed to reclaim the air base on the Scofields plateau, many similar operations have also stopped the advance of Erusea and its allies, however the port city of Artiglio is still besieged by Erusea, with its fuel depots it is a major position of importance for the IUN that Erusea is trying to capture."_

A video shows the Allied forces fighting the Erusea army where anti-aircraft fire from the city and explosions into the hills can be seen, as well as fighters fighting in the sky and warships destroyed in the harbor.

_"The loss of this city would again be a severe blow to the IUN, and now another bad news about former President Harling just like our OBC colleagues we still have no information about the former president and hero who helped to end the conflict between Osea and Yuktobania, Vincent Harling and his staff who were visiting the space elevator at the time of the attack has been missing since then, the fact that Erusea did not announce his or they capture seems indicated that they are still on the site, hidden or that they managed to escape, we hope wholeheartedly that they'll return safe and sound to they fellow citizens and family, that was all for today stay tuned on our channel or our site or on our Facebook page, it was Alicia Perdonni from news channel 24."_

"Well, we would say that the Admiral and his guys will soon be entitled to new decorations and congratulations, and unfortunately no news about the former Osean president."Says President Santini, turning off the TV with a sigh.

"Yes, but also the engineers from MacMillan Heavy Industries' offices, without them and their SSCM, gods know how the fleet would have fared. "Answers Vicenzo, who adds. "And I'm sure their ex-president is somewhere safe."

"I hope so too and about the SSCM you know, mostly it is not the weapon, but the one who uses it that brings victory against a determined enemy, the destruction of our neighbours' air fleet and their precious Nosferatu, yet of great power, are the perfect examples of it."Explains the president by walking around the room and observing the city bridge from the window.

"Indeed, and it seems that it is now the privileged place for all species of fish and divers, the coral so pleases rather well! "Replies the Minister of Defense with a smile.

"I wish to believe it, and more seriously, what about the deployment of our forces and the one on Skully Island?"

Vicenzo takes his touch pad to read the information from it."The Marigold group and the Allied ships are receiving necessary repairs since their arrival, on the ammunition and fuel side this will not be a problem and given the damage they have suffered they should be able to resume combat operations within two to three days after a series of routine tests of course."

"And our reinforcements?"

"The air units should arrive in Fort Gray by tomorrow evening and for our naval forces, we were able to accelerate the mobilization of ground units, they will be ready within two days and unless unexpected, then take a week to reach Comberth. "Finish the minister by closing the tabs on his tablet.

"Well it's perfect all this, I have to leave myself soon for Nordenavic where there will be a meeting of the heads of state of the nations concerned by the war, although we are at war diplomacy is still possible if the conflict can be resolved otherwise, I would rather see our soldiers return tired than not to see them return at all or in coffins and give medals posthumously."Finishes the president by looking at the picture of his son on his desk, a former fighter pilot who disappeared above the Selumna mountains.

* * *

_History lessons_

**Skully Island, city of Nuevo Libertad later in the day.**

"The history of Skully Island from middle age to modern time... interesting."

_Skully Island, these postcard-style islands were frequently the holiday destinations of wealthy tourists from the Usea continent and from the world, however behind the apparent calm of these paradise islands his past stories told something else, for years these islands had experienced instability, explored and colonized in 1519 by the Kingdom of Sapin,the conquistadors had faced the "Bonorobés" who used to plant the skulls of their defeated enemies at the tip of a spear, which earned the islands the name Skully Island, after submitting the natives who where outmatched by the power of gunpowder many settlers came to settle on the islands founding the city of Nuevo Rugido' which would later produce both high quality rum and rubber._

_However, things changed when the Islands became an Osean protectorate after they victory during the Osean-Sapinish war of 1895 to 1901, the Osean army faced multiple revolts from the indigenous and former Sapinians settlers who hoped to obtain their independence, rebellion often repressed with bayonets, in 1920 the islands became a semi autonomous Commonwealth before finally achieving complete independence in 1950,However, a few years later, the government chose to bond itself to the FCU after a referendum with the population and now that although de facto a territory of the FCU, the islands retain their own government system and institutions._

_The Islands would later enjoy a certain economic prosperity, however, in 1995 while a certain nation has having fun by detonating seven atomic bombs on its own territory, the same year the island experienced a new insurrection led by a well organized and equipped rebel force for reasons that are still unknown today,revolt that was again crushed this time by the armed forces of the FCU and in particular the Scarface squadron and especially its leader Scarface 1 or Phoenix who became part of the legend, however the peace found was only of short duration when two years later, a continental coup d'état struck USEA led by rebels who were against an alliance with the Osean federation by the southern nations, the islands were threatened by a Usean rebel fleet that was however destroyed by the Scarface squadron and restored peace once again._

_And then the island was swept away again by the war, the 1st Continental War that the former Federal Republic of Erusea had declared following tensions and the refugee crisis before being, once again, liberated by the ISAF during their counterattack._

"And it looks like history is repeating again, how many times do we have to teach you this lesson Erusea? The books editor will have to do a new version."Thought Stephano as he read the book about the history of the Islands.

"Well then the pilot, you buy me this book, it's not a library here you know! "Says the Bookshop owner.

"Of course excuse me, how much is it? "Answers the pilot as he takes out his wallet.

"30 Uso."

"What, but it's robbery! "He said he was surprised by the price.

"This is war, and in times of war prices tend to go up, so please complain to the princess!"

"That I wouldn't miss it, but if the price increase it should be for food and basic necessities and not for books or video games! "Complains the Emmerian by gesticulating with his hands.

"You are really an Emmerian, always speaking with your hands than with your language," replied the vendor under the annoyed gaze of the pilots of this stereotype. " Well, for you who have kept our island from being a battlefield again, I'll do it for half price, 15 Uso."

"Now that's pretty reasonable... "He said, giving the money with some reluctance.

"Thank you for your purchase! "Says the vendor as the pilot passes through the automatic doors before heading to meet his friends at the bar near the base, crossing the streets that despite the war, have the same attendance as in normal times, only the Humvee's and their 12.7 machine-gun on it, soldiers of the IUN patrolling the streets and the 2k22 Tunguska are the only ones to remind them that the war is striking again.

"Um, people don't seem worried, well for most of them it must be a habit in the end. "Think Stephano when he realizes that people don't seem to be worried about the war.

* * *

_Beers and Pilots_

He finally arrives at the bar with its green and brown neon lighting representing a palm tree and a white representing a skull, the Skull bar which is well animated at the beginning of the evening which serves as a gathering point for pilots and other earthlings, or crawling as they are called by the pilots, around a table he sees his friends including one who seems asleep on the table in the middle of several beer cans.

"Here its me, and it looks like Carmen has lost again! "He said, taking a chair.

"You know her, once you give her a challenge she always takes it ! "Says Toni drinking a beer too by rubbing Carmen red hair.

"I.. I haven't lost, I'm just ge... getting stronger, MERCEDES JANET is when you want for revenge I'll beat you! "Shout Carmen as she lifts her empty can, she only gets an answer from "Yeah, that's it, come on, we're waiting for you! "From those concerned as drunk as she is.

"Carmen, speak louder, everyone looks at you and admits you lost it! "Says Francesca on her iPhone to provoke her friend.

"I haven't lost, I would never lose to Osean's, never its a matter of fighter honor! "She finished her beer, before finally dropping down on the table again.

"Looks like her fighter honor is going to end up in the bathroom! "Says Stephano.

"Well, now that she's asleep, we can talk more calmly. "Says Toni as he takes off his can. "So have you done your little trip around the city?"

"Yes, there are many places to visit but not enough time, I still took the time to stop and buy a book that recapitulates the history of the islands. "Explains Stephano as he shows the book to his leader.

"A book?BORING!" Blows Lucchini who keeps playing on her I phone and doing some selfies.

"The history of the Skully Islands sounds interesting to me. "He said as he flipped through the pages before returning it to him. "And how much did it cost you?"

"30, but he did it to me at 15, he said that with the war the prices increase, but well it's only a pretext."

"He tricked you Steph well in my opinion, look I did a search and we find the same one at 15 Uso on Amazon" She shows with her grey Iphone, to Stephano's surprise who has the feeling of having been conned, he gets up from his chair.

"Where are you going? "Ask Tony while drinking his pina colada.

"To get my F35B, I'm going to redesign the front of his shop to this crook with my gatling! "Answers Stephano angry.

"Ouch, it's never good to provoke the god Heracles... "Says Francesca or Hestia.

"Okay okay, but you didn't have a drink first, waiter, a Bud for my buddy! "Ask Tony to the waiter.

"Oh, one Coke for me will be enough! "Says Lucchini as she raises her hand.

"On the way!"The waiter said.

"Well, if you insist... "Finally said Stephano, taking his place with an amused smile and taking his beer. "I wasn't serious when I said that."

"I know, but most of all I didn't want to explain to Nadia why one of my pilot used a 250 million zollar plane to destroy a bookstore... cheer."

"Cheer" say the other two by having their glasses sorted and after several glasses one of them starts to say" Ho wait, don't tell me you wouldn't have bothered to go see Captain Tolecci and his two "friends"! "Says Stephano, whose alcohol begins to take effect by referring of the female upper part of the pretty woman.

"I think I'm going to stay out of this conversation... "Says Francesca while Carme is still asleep.

Tony starts coughing at what his friend just said. "What no, I'm not going to see her for that... but it's true that they're pretty good, or at least not as good as Fenucci's but...uh Francesca's why are you putting your helmet on?"

_"Cerberus Squadron, danger behind you break! "_Shout Kevin O'Diggins who is none other than their AWACS: Rough Sea.

"Guys, it's been a pleasure serving with you! "Says Michael as he salutes the two pilots.

The young pilot says nothing and simply points to two women behind them, one blonde who looks amused and the other with her arms crossed Nadia Tolecci, a brown woman with green eyes whose aura of anger seems to emanate from her body.

"Ah Commander Tolecci, I didn't see you... "Says Toni sweating as Nadia slowly approaches them.

"This conversation sounds very interesting to me, can I give my point of view? "She said, cracking the fingers of her hand.

"You should know that as a pilot you should always check your six hours! "Says Veronica before comparing herself to Nadia. "It's true that mine are slightly bigger... peace to your souls. "She said, joining her hands.

"You may be excellent pilots...YOU ALWAYS HAVE PERVERSE IDEA, you'll never change!"She screams, knocking them out with her fists before heading to the bar, annoyed with Veronica for a drink leaving both pilots with bumps.

"Ouch that must hurt!"Daniel, a Migthy squadron pilot said.

"Cerberus 1 and 3 down, we lost them, Cerberus 2 is taking command!"An amused O'Diggins said.

"Yes sir."Cerberus 2 respond as the danger passed Francesca removes her helmet that she puts on the table. "She didn't miss you, as usual, in fact! "She said amused as they regain consciousness.

"These Emmerians are resilient to survive a strike like this one. "Says John whistling.

"Yes, we have to admit it, especially to drink and take the blows. "Answer Andrew.

"Ahhh, it's me or her hits are harder than before, I'd rather face a hundred Agaion in a P51 than have to suffer the wrath of Tolecci again... "Says Tony as he rubs his skull.

"Same for me, another beer to make you feel better? "Answers Stephano when a group of four Yukes pilots led by a woman enter the bar as well.

"Good evening, everyone! "Says Tatyana in a friendly voice, greeting Team Cerberus on the way.

"Hey, Wisna Squadron pilots, you finally managed to get out this time? "Says John, waving at them to come and sit around a big table.

"Not everyone, my second in command and a few others are working for night patrol, despite the fact that the Eruseans don't seem interested in the Islands we have to be careful."

"Just like Oscar and the Salamander pilots, they're also at night, and especially after the kick in the ass they took the Erusea will not risk to come before a long time, but if we're here to relax right, so let's put work aside a bit!"

"You're right and we should introduce ourselves, I'm Colonel Tatyana Burganova of the VVS and this is Igor Dubrosky or Wisna 3."She says while a waiter brings extra drinks for them.

"Hi, but you can call me Iggy if you prefer, like my favorite singer! "Says Igor who has a thin mustache.

"...Yelena Zardova who at the position of Wisna 6..."

"Nice to meet you guys, my nickname is Berkut, which means golden eagle! "Says the young woman with blond hair and golden eyes and a slender appearance with a wink.

"And finally here is Vitali Valdoya who at the position of Wisna 8, his nickname is marked on the bottle that has in his hand."She said as she showed the bottle of vodka.

"It's vodka for my friends, so you can call me by that name if you want!"Says the 38-year-old Yuke with a strong voice with a square face and a big smile serving himself a glass of vodka.

"I am honored to meet the famous pilots of the Wisna squadron in person, that through documentaries, your reputation is well established, the guys in our army and now the Eruseans can testify to that, and that we are on the same side once again. "Says Michael as he raises his glass.

"Same here, comrade, your army has gave us sweat cold, I must admit."Tatyana replied by doing the same. "And now it's your turn to introduce yourself."

"Oh sure, I'm Captain Michael Devonter, leader of the Gargoyle Squadron belonging to the 616 Navy Squadron of the OMDF, but my guys call me "Donut."He said that his nickname comes from the fact that he loves this cake and making holes in his enemies' planes.

"It's an unusual call-sign! "Says Tatyana amused.

"In my family we like cake, and I have my sister in another squadron who loves brownies, I let you guess that they are her call sign."Said the Osean.

Then another one wearing sunglasses hiding his green eyes introduces itself." I'm Andrew Levins or Levis to my friends, number two in the squadron, nice to meet you."As the famous Osean clothing brand thinks most of the present peoples.

"I'm Patrick Terrence or Patt if you prefer as Gargoyle 3! "Says the 20-year-old pilot with brown hair and green eyes with a friendly smile.

"Ah uh me it's Mercedes Desantos as Gargoyle 4 and as I like music my callsign is Mandoline."Introduces the tall young woman with dark skin and long black hair with a slight Sapanish accent, having exchanged her beer for a glass of water.

"Tequila would be better for you no! "Says Carmen who woke up laughing.

"Shut up!_Ve a bailar con los ángeles._"She said by throwing an empty can on her.

"Oh these Emmerians, they're funny I like them our northern neighbours, it must be said that Matelleon knows how to lead his pilots."Tatyana said with a smile.

"And especially to send flying fortresses through the sea!"Add Yelena while eating pringles.

"You know them? "John asks.

"I met them yesterday at our base during a training flight, he managed to lead his squadron for almost to, I might add almost defeating me! "She said.

"You were lucky because I ran out of ammunition during the simulation!" Retort Toni.

"We'll have a return game next time if the war gives us the opportunity."She said before turning to John and asked him.

"And you, then, are the leader of the Mighty Squadron, if I'm not wrong."She said when she saw the emblem of his squadron, an aircraft carrier with a grey shield behind it and 4 planes representing SU-33Flanker D in a finger four formation.

"Yes, Lt. Colonel John "Silver" Tach Commander of the Mighty Squadron. "Answers the pilot with short silver hair and purple eyes.

"I'm Daniel Johnson or DJ if you prefer, second place in the squadron! "Says the Sotoan-Osean(Afro-American) pilot greeting them with his two fingers and headphones around his neck. "Ask me for any music and I'll find it for you!"

"I'm Janet Sarment but I prefer to be called Jane, it's prettier and more courtly, third place in the squadron."Says the osean in a cheerful voice with braided red hair and brown eyes and a Belkan shepherd tattoo on his neck.

"I'm Andreas Delgado, or scar as I'm called."Says the pilot with blue eyes and black hair, showing his scar on the right cheek in a neuter manner.

"As for me, I'm Kevin O Diggins, the AWACS operator in charge of coordinating all these idiots when they act undisciplined!"Says the 42-year-old AWACS operator with brown hair and early baldness, proudly rising with a big smile.

"Ah, very good, I'm glad to have the chance to meet you all."Tatyana said to them. "I hope we will have the opportunity to collaborate again in future missions, but for the moment we are assigned to the protection of the island for an indeterminate period of time."She said as her toast is imitated by her teammates.

"I hope so too, and I certainly wish you won't be stuck here too long, well, there are worse assignments, but in the meantime let's all enjoy this night and also salute the memory of our comrades who unfortunately are no longer here to enjoy it!"Michael said.

"To our comrades and to victory! "Say in heart all the pilots but also the others IUN sailors and soldiers present.

Sitting at the bar, the commanders of the Viola and the Marcello are chatting while watching the pilots having fun."I hope they will invest as much energy in the next missions that await us! "Says Nadia while drinking a Heineken.

"Come on, just relax a little bit Nadia, they have the right to enjoy it, just like us after the recent events we've been through, we probably won't have any moments of calm and relaxation like these for quite some time after that."Says Veronica in a relaxed way.

"You are very optimistic my dear Veronica."

"You know perfectly well, just like me that when the situation requires it, our pilots and sailors become serious again during their missions, and then it is the admiral who allowed us, not ordered to go and relax, he always says that a soldier with a good morale is a soldier who leads to victory."She explain to her friend.

"I guess you're right if the admiral confined us just for fighting killing or always training without allowing us to rest, our guys would be stressed and nervous and risk to make a lot of mistakes, we're not robots or his bullshit drones we are still human with emotions."Nadia answers by drinking her beer. "It's true that it feels good to drink a cold beer." she says.

"I like to see that side of your personality and that's why we too have to enjoy this party, we don't know when we'll go back to sea, it can be tomorrow as in a week, to our future victory!"She said enthusiastically as she raised her glass of whiskey.

"To the victory of peace over war!"Says Nadia, also having her beer toasted.

The party continues to proceed without too much excess that does not require the intervention of the military police, soldiers, sailor pilots, officer or private soldier enjoy their night in the many bars that the city offers, and in the bar where the members of the Cerberus unit are located, in a lonely spot a mysterious man with grey short hair aged about forty years and wearing an old brown fighter jacket watches them all with a smile on his face.

"They know how to have fun but also how to fight, just like me in my young days."He said to himself before leaving the bar, greeting the pilots with his hand and getting into his white and purple Ford Mustang Mark1 to go his house.

* * *

_Back to business_

**Marigold bridge the next day**

The admiral who had also taken the opportunity to enjoy his night out was, because of his duties, already in the early morning standing on the bridge of his battlecruiser with his Xo and the ship technicians who were performing the last maintenance and final adjustments after the MR-710 radar was repaired following their battle angains the Erusean fleet a few days ago.

"Slept well, Admiral? "Ask his Xo and friend José Verduccini.

"A little bit of a headache, it's been a long time since I've had a drink like this, so I feel like I'm going back to my 20s when I was at the San Loma Naval Academy."Remembers Kenneth with a bit of nostalgia in his voice drinking coffee to finish waking up."But to answer your question, yes."

"Same for me, since the liberation of Gracemeria in fact, four years ago, time has passed quickly... "Answer Jose with a little laugh.

"That's right, my friend, so where are the final repartions? "Ask the admiral.

The Xo regains its professionalism and responds."The Radar has been repaired and several tests have been carried out, it is 100% operational, the damage to the hull has been repaired, for our ships they are 100% operational for our allies, only the Arlon ARS has to finalize the final adjustment of the 127mm front gun which will still take the day and all the ships have received the full amount of ammunition and fuel, however the OFS Vulture will not have any new aircraft for several days."

"They'll have to deal with it on that point, but we're still taking the opportunity to do some sea trials, so contact the other captains and offer them an exercise."

"Yes, sir. "He said, asking Jessica to transmit the information, during the day several ships will simulate different types of combat, attack or convoy defense, air combat or amphibious operations.

Finally, after a week, the Marigold and the rest of the fleet weighed anchor to return to sea, with the salutations of the Islanders and the Wisna squadron, the ships were accompanied by two supply ships and two landing ships, the OFS Wagtail and the OFS Sunbird belonging to OFMC, from the bridge the admiral observed the sea which looked so calm.

"So here we are again, I hope everyone is ready."

"We are prepared admiral, every sailor and pilot knows what to do. "Answer the Xo.

"I know Verduccini, I trust every man and woman in our fleet and also our allies in the IUN... "He said as he approached the Marigold's bay window before finishing by a."Make the golden king smile upon all of us."

* * *

_Return of the Phoenix?_

**Skully Island, after the fleet left.**

On a winding road a mustang rolls through the thick jungle of the island, driven by the same person who was at the Skull Bar, he ends up arriving in his residence, a modest house with a one-storey house and a roof with red tiles and a light white wall, with behind a private airstrip, he will park his car near one of big the hangar where three planes are stored a blue and white Cesna 172, a yellow and grey BF-109G , and a jet under a black tarpaulin, he passes his hand under this one.

"It looks like war is once again striking this continent, how many people will have to lose their lives again before peace returns, do you think I will have to take my wings again?"

He removes the protective tarp to reveal a fighter who has lost none of his elegance, a SU35E in white with a variation of mauve and purple and the number 97 marked under the cockpit.

As if the plane seemed to be speaking with him, he answered.

"You are probably right, my friend, when the time has come the phoenix will rise from the ashes."

The last section of the tarp attached to the tails falls off and finally reveals the emblem painted on them, a red phoenix.

* * *

**Author notes**

**Uso:The Uso is a currency adopted by several nations of Usea in the year of 2006 after the first continental war the idea to have a common currency for all the nation of the continent has appeared, first to facilitate the transaction between the Usean's countries and in second to counter the Osean Zollar the Anean Leire and the Yuktobanian Drouble, only a few countries have not adopted this currency like San salvacion, the Kingdom of Erusea and North Point.**

**OFMC: Osean Federation Marine Corps.**

**Nuevo Libertad: The most populous city of the island, Nuevo libertad acts as a port and capital of Skully Island, the city was founded in the 1530s by Sapinish settlers under the name of Nuevo Rugido, in honour of the Sapinish capital, the city has become a strategic location of importance, both economic, thanks to its rubber and rum production and military for its location, the city was then occupied and administered by the Osean federation at the end of the 1895 war for nearly 20 years, continuing to prosper under the direction of their new masters, and when in 1920 the Islands finally gained their independence, the city was renamed Nuevo libertad, meaning new freedom.**


	6. Three pronged strategy

_"Where there's oil, there's oseans."OGDF joke._

* * *

**Three pronged strategy**

_Operation Sandstorm_

* * *

**Artiglio hills 30 May 2019, 14H30**

**Weather: sunny**

Away from the sounds of gunfire and explosions, in the middle of the hills in a tent that serves as a command post, Jean Gamelin a Erusean colonel oversees the deployment of his troops who are besieging the port city of Artiglio, a city that has already been under siege for several weeks, defended by soldiers who refuse to give up, which exasperates him internally when a radio operator speaks to him."_Mon Colonel_, the artillery units are in position and awaiting your orders."

"_Très bien_, have the unit open fire, we'll soon have the necessary support that will help us to end this siege."

"Yes sir, base command to all batteries, open fire at the following coordinates: Beta Charlie 6844, Foxtrot Yankee 6876 Sierra Lima 8492..."Communicates the operator to the various artillery units.

The many artillery pieces and rocket launchers opened fire, rockets and large calibre shells fell on the defensive lines of the IUN without touching the city because at the princess' word, the country wanted to wage a "clean" war, but one of the other reasons was obviously to seize the oil reserves, oil was the nerve of any modern war, because without it even the most powerful planes could not do anything but become an easy target and tanks became useless cans...

However, the colonel does not know that hell is about to strike...on them.

**OMDF Carrier Vulture briefing room**

In one of the rooms of the super aircraft carrier, the OMDF and Emmerian navy pilots who had been temporarily transferred on board, were discussing with energy and enthusiasm about their mission and other stuff even as the briefing officer entered the room."Well, I see everyone's here, calm down, I know we're going to do an important mission and you're excited, but calm down and listen."Says the officer clapping his hands, when everyone is quiet he resumes.

Ace Combat 7:IUN Briefing

**"As you know, the surprise attack carried out by Erusea and their allies caused many damages to our respective armed forces like our bases and ship who has been destroyed or damaged, fortunately for us, we managed to escape the attack not without losses, I concede you."****On the screen behind him the map of Usea appears showing black crosses where the attacks against the IUN took place.**

**"Is he planning on giving us a history lesson again? "Whisper Francesca annoyed.**

**"Shh, or you'll end up cleaning the deck! "Answer in the same way Carmen.**

**"But other aircraft carriers like the Kestrel 2 escaped the attack, and its crew is preparing to launch a second raid against Farbanti. "This news fueled several discussions, especially among the Oseans.**

**"Another raid on Farbanti, excuse me sir, but they're taking risks, isn't that premature? "Says Oscar worried.**

**"Yes, theirs fighters, especially those in the Royal Guard, repelled them without too much damage for them, didn't they? "Add John.**

**"I see what you mean but this will not be the only operation, two other operations will be carried out at the same time as a raid on their capital to lighten their work and disperse their forces, the first is an attack on Farbanti, the second will consist in securing air superiority over Chopinburg, in which the Gargoyle squadron will take part to ensure the passage of the units that will participate in the recapture of the space elevator, and finally the third, the one we will take part, will consist in lifting the siege of Artiglio, whose the IUN units that defend the city are now gradually weaken."**

**"Saving a besieged city, that's what we are familiar with! "Says Richard Lee.**

**The officer smiled before detailing the operation, showing a map of the city of Artiglio and its surroundings. "As you can see our forces are surrounded by enemies to the north and west, only the east still seems clear, this mission will be divided into several operations."**

**"The first will consist in carrying out an amphibious landing directly on the beaches to the west of the city, to take the enemy from behind and take back the airfield, landing them in the city would take time for them to get to the front line and if the enemy managed to sink a ship in the port it would be a problem in the future."**

**"For this operation we can do it, it's not the first time we've supported a landing operation. "Says Tony as he raises his hand to volunteer.**

**"And we'll take care of the airport recapture."Add Richard.**

**"Well, for the second operation we have to clean up the hills of artillery that harass and prevent our troops from moving without being bombarded and eliminate as many enemy forces as possible to facilitate an offensive on the ground by our allies."**

**"This is for us, leave the ground units for us and our bombs! "Says Oscar.**

**"And for the last one it will be necessary to ensure air superiority over the area, it goes without saying that if the Eruseans do not succeed in seizing the city and its fuel depots they will make sure to raze it so that no one can use it."**

**"You can count on me and my boys, not a single one of their fighters will escape us! "Says John with confidence just like his colleagues.**

**Seeing that everyone has agreed on what they have to do, the officer adds. "Of course during this operation you will have the support of the fleet and don't forget to help each other, the operation three pronged strategy is launched show these Eruseans what you can do."**

* * *

_Sands, bloods and Metals_

AC Joint assault OST:Joint Assault

**The surroundings of Artiglio. 15H00**

Around the city the battles were fierce as the Eruseans and their allies moved closer and closer, supported by their artillery and SU-25, Mirage 2000D and A10 ground support aircraft, successfully breaking the first Allies' defensive lines.

"There are too many of them, we're not going to make it! "Says a pilot in his F4E escaping the Erusean.

"This one is mine fox 2! "Says one Erusean, a missile comes from its Typhoon and hits an IUN fighter.

"I'm hit, eject! "Yell at an IUN pilot before ejecting from his burning Mirage.

The plane crashed near the wreck of a Osean M1 Abrams in the middle of the sand where soldiers were sheltered behind it. "Another one, where are our reinforcements? We'll never hold on!"Says an Osean soldier opening fire with his M16 on the hostiles.

"We're completely surrounded, we're done! "Answers a Sapanish soldier.

"You bastard, you won't take me alive! "Says another, firing several rounds of his M16A4 on the approaching soldiers.

"No, we have to hold on, if we give up the city is lost, throw the smoke, we retreat into the trenches." With these words the soldiers threw grenades to cover their retreat to the allied lines, in the sky the struggle was just as fierce between Erusean pilots and the IUN pilots.

"I had another one! "Says an F14A pilot of the IUN after shooting down a Mig29C.

"But we need reinforcements, AWACS what's the situation? "Ask for another pilot.

_"The enemy offensive seems to have stabilized for the time being, but it's only a matter of time before they restart the offensive. "_Answer Ojo del Cielo.

"We must suppress this artillery!"Says an AH64 pilot.

"And how do you plan to do that, even as you pass their fighter, our long-range missiles are deflected by their jamming unit."Answers another.

However, their AWACS seems relieved when several blue icons from the south appear on its radar and radio communications are heard._"Listen up, everyone, Skully's maritime reinforcements have just entered the operation area, I repeat the Marigold the Vulture and the fleet are in the area! "_Inform the AWACS.

"The Marigold, great everything is not lost after all."Says one of the Allied soldiers.

"The reinforcements are finally here, it must be the best news of the day!"Says the commander of the Artiglio garrison.

At sea the Allied fleet, overflown by the IUN fighters, prepared to conduct support fire while the landing ships positioned themselves to drop off troops on the beaches via the LCACs.

_"Rough sea to all units, we will start support and landing operations to end this siege, Cerberus and Yellow jacket, support landing operations, the others you help our forces in town and in the air you are cleared to engage."_

"This is the 1st Stryker Battalion''Gazelle'', our guys are eager to land and beat the crap out of those Erusean's bastards!"Says Lt Colonel Kevin Gears of the OFMC inside his M1130 Commander vehicle(CV).

"Same for us, the 4th Armoured Battalion "Iron elephants" is ready to kick some ass! "Says Captain Izumi Kansaki from her yellow and brown M1Abrams.

"Yellow jacket, understood we are ready to retake the airfield."

"Mighty squadron roger, we're going to start securing air superiority."Says John.

"Salamander here wilco, we will help our allies to drive out the enemy and destroy their forces in the hills and in the city."

"Copy AWACS, ladies and gentlemen, we're going to destroy some tanks on the beaches for our comrades!"Says Tony, whose F35s are equipped with 8AGM and SOD for ground operations."Enemy tank locked, fox3," he said, launching his missiles destroying many armored vehicles although AD tanks intercepted some of the missiles.

"These tanks are a real pain in the ass, I hate them! "Complains Stephano after several of his missiles were also intercepted.

"Go dance with the angels mister chopper!"Says Carmen by destroying an AH64 while at the same time several hovercrafts are approaching the beaches."Cerberus Squadron, thank you for clearing the beaches for us, we'll start landing our boys and girls."

"You're welcome, me and Lucchini will weaken the airfield defenses for Lee, Carmen and Bianchi, you continue to support the landing units."

"Copy that!"Answer the three pilots.

"Yellow Jacket here, thank for your help. "Say Lee whose H9s and Mangustas are helping to clean up the airfield of enemy presence.

"This is the flagship Marigold of the IUN forces, our fleet is ready to provide intensive support if necessary, ask and it's delivered."Says Kenneth on the radio. "All personnel, prepare for combat operations, concentrate your fire on the air and land unit the only sea threat we had to worry is about eventual subs!"The fleet then began to provide fire support to the Allied forces.

"The Marigold, the battlecruiser that beat up our navy a few weeks ago? "Ask for a surprised and worried Erusean.

"I'm going to send this ship to the bottom and avenge our sailors, we'll probably get a medal for that! "Says an F15E pilot however he doesn't have time to get close enough that he and two of his comrades are destroyed by the OMDF Su-33.

"So sure of them that they didn't even notice us, let's go teach these gentlemen some good manners! "Says John who has shot down the F15E.

"Hey Grewis, we're clearing the way for you, no need to thank us! "Says Janet to the attention of Salamander's leader destroying two other F15s at the same time.

The pilot concerned expresses a little chuckle before answering. "Copy that, let's shut down these guns and stop this rain on our allies. "The 4 F35Cs launch each SOD but the jammers deflect some of the missiles and only half of the targets are destroyed or damaged.

_"These jammers are a problem destroy them if you don't want to have any more trouble like this."_Says Ojo del Cielo.

"Marigold these jammers are pissing us off and their flak is accurate, can you do something for us? "Ask Salamander 1.

"This is the Marigold, request received, coordinates registered to all ships open fire at the following targets."Says the Marigold staff instructions that are followed by artillery and cruise missile fire towards the hills and that despite the jamming destroys the jammers in several explosions.

"Confirmation of the jammer destruction, the radar is clear! "Says the Sapanish AWACS as he sees the 'cloud' of the jammer disappearing from its radar screen.

"Same for us and many of their AAs are out of action, we'll finish the remaining artillery, salamander team we'll finish them off."The OMDF F35s again rained hell on enemy artillery silencing their guns one after the other, covered by the SU-33s of the Mighty Squadron and other Allied fighters.

"Destroy these planes, keep them away! "Says a Flakpanzer operator, the remaining AA gun fire successfully eliminated or damaged some of the IUN's fighters but was destroyed along with the artillery.

"This is Ocelot, their 105mm is now good for scrap metal! "Says Angel "Ocelot" Grant, aka Salamander 2.

"We lost pilots but I could several chutes, it should be possible to recover them?"Let Linda "Linka" Kellerman or Salamander 3, know to the allies.

"Understood, we're sending SAR teams ASAP."Answers Artiglio's command.

"Oh no, the artillery's out of order, we have no support, what the hell is the air force doing? "Says a soldier from Delarus, whose country is allied with Erusea. "Command, we need backup!"

"It's going to be difficult they've been delayed, the allies have launched two more offensives with this one but I'll see what I can do."Says the Erusean colonel.

"I love to see and hear that, the Eruseans and their allies are in a panic!"Says a Osean sergeant who raises his Beretta. "It's time, guys, let's get them out of here!"

_"Salamander Squadron, artillery is no longer a threat good job, keep helping our troops in town! "_Says the AWACS.

"Roger del cielo, this is Salamander 1, we continue our cleaning mission. "Says Oscar who with his teammates will destroy the remaining enemy forces in the vicinity of the city.

"Their artillery is no longer a threat, it is time for every units to reclaim the city and the area once and for all. "Says the IUN commander.

"Enemy jammer down, coordinate with the other allies to eliminate hostile fighter."Says John who destroys two Mig29s and two F20As.

"The sky is getting brighter and brighter, thanks to our reinforcements! "Says a Yuktobanian pilot from his Mig35 when he noticed that the number of enemy fighters was constantly decreasing.

"Scar fox 2." Says Andreas damaging a Tornado GR4 finished by Daniel.

"Sorry I finished your target, does that sound good to you to consider it as a shared victory? "Ask the latter.

"That's fine but you better not do it again... "Answers Andreas soberly, chasing a new prey.

Meanwhile the situation is worsening for the Erusean and Delarussian army, with the LCACs carrying out the landing of tanks advancing in the middle of the destroyed and still burning wreck of various vehicles and helicopters. "We've landed and we're engaging the enemy, everything's going according to plan! "Says an Osean tank commander.

"Let's hurry up and disembark guys, O'Hare drive the Stryker behind that sand dune but don't break this one!"Says Gears to her driver Katherine o'Hare who has blond hair and a ponytail."That's not going to happen, or at least I hope it doesn't! "Answers Katherine, who drives the M1130 with a desert camouflage that nevertheless almost flips over because of an explosion under the exasperated look of its commander."What?It's not me it's them!"

"It's time to show to these Eruseans how an Osean tanker fights, open fire rain hell on them!"Ordered Izumi with energy in her words, the Abrams opened fire against what remained of the enemy units on the beach, causing even more confusion in their ranks.

"Form a line and keep firing, cover the infantry and watch out for their own tanks! "She said as the tanks began to advance, the bullets ricocheting off their armor.

"We're caught backwards by their amphibious unit, we need support! "Says an enemy soldier on the radio.

"These guys know how to do their job with their tanks! "Observe Carmen.

"They would get along perfectly with Warlock Battalion soldiers. "Add Stephano.

"Make sure all of you disembark our men safely! "Says a commander of M1126 whose soldiers aboard them or M113 come out covered by vehicle suppressive fire.

"The enemy has landed, push them back, aaargh!" Yell at an enemy machine gunner before being killed by an Abrams tank fire.

Meanwhile above the airfield, Cerberus 1 and 2 and a few other fighters finished to silencing the anti-aircraft defenses for the Allied helicopters.

"Here Yellow jacket, AA unit destroyed, we drop our guys now and thanks for the cleaning Cerberus team!"Richard said while the helicopter start to drop theirs soldiers and light vehicle."Hostile helicopter over the airfield, don't let them retake it! "Says one Erusean from the control tower as Emmerians and Oseans CH47s land troops who engage in combat with the occupants. "It's time to clean up and carry out a change of ownership! "Says one Emmerian as he checks his HK416.

"GO GO GO GO, don't give them time to recover! "Says a Emmerian Marine.

"Enemy armor at 2 o'clock, destroy it! "Says his Osean counterpart, a soldier uses an AT4 and destroys the hostile Bradley.

"Keep moving and continue to fire, fire! "Says an Osean whose tank destroyed a Challenger 2 before he was himself put out of action by enemy fire.

"We lost Iron 7 and 15, the enemy still some potential, fire! "Warned Izumi, whose tank managed to dodge a piercing shell and destroy another Challenger 2, the tank battles continued to rage as CAS aircraft from both sides tried to influence the course of the battle, two A10 and two SU25 from the IUN made a low pass and destroyed several tanks with rocket, bomb and Gatling.

"The field is clear, you guys can move on! "Says a Usito pilot aboard his Brown and grey A10C.

"*Whistle*, that's what a call a cleaning! "Says Carmen when she sees the flying bricks hunting in their natural environment.

"All ships, maintain fire on enemy positions! "Says Kenneth as the fleet continues to provide support where it is needed.

"This is the Gazelle battalion,we have some losses but the forces on and around the beaches have been wiped out, all thanks to our guardian angels up there."Lt Colonel Geras report.

"Same thing here, some of our tanks are destroyed or damaged but we can still fight without problem as long has we had ammo and fuel!"Izumi respond too.

"Yellow jacket to all, the airfield has been secured, the runway is intact but be careful not to get shot down if you want to land."Inform richard.

"Nice work, you can say it's become a formality for you to capture an airbase."Says Tony with a smile.

"Yes, even if we are used to working with pilots who are more competent than you! "Retort Richard sarcastically.

"Ow, that hurts for us, boss! "Add Stephan a bit amused.

"BON SANG!Why we lose, we were the ones who were supposed to crush them and win! "Observes Gamelin with rage when receiving various reports, each worse than the next.

"And one more, that's the 7th at least! "Says Janet after shooting down an F16C that crashed into the hills.

"This is Mighty 1 all main targets have been destroyed, good job to all of you guys."

_"Rough sea to all units, the enemy has been completely driven out of town and the surrounding area, the command has ordered us to pursue the enemy and destroy their HQ in the rear."_

In his command post the situation was not good for the colonel, his forces were decimated one after the other while the allies took the initiative, when he finally received a radio communication, with a disappointed face he said."Inform all our surviving units that we are evacuating, the High Command has estimated that if we do not succeed in getting this city, no one will have it."Says the colonel who with his men destroy sensitive documents and hurry up to get into one of the Humvees and leave.

_"Del cielo to all allied forces, the Erusean are retreating, chase them, data link restored, all unit work together to strike the enemy!"_

"We're not going to let them run away so quickly after what they did to us! "Says an AH64D pilot.

"Lets roll out boys chase them !"An FCU tank commander say.

"Understood AWACS, we're finished cleaning! »

While vehicles, planes and helicopters pursue enemy forces the two AWACS report the arrival of enemy air forces coming from the north.

_"Attention all fighters, enemy bomber approaching 10 TU-160 and an escort of MQ99 UAV and eight Mirage 2000-5 were spotted arriving from the north vector 3 - 6 - 0 ! "_Indicates Rough Sea.

"What now? "Ask Jacob Willdor aka Salamander 4.

"Blackjack, for God's sake they probably want to raze the city, just like they wanted to do with san salavacion! "Says an Allied officer, veteran of the First Continental War.

_"If they succeed in destroying the city our soldiers will be dead for nothing don't let them pass, forget their headquarters and shoot them down!"_Says Del Cielo.

* * *

Ace combat AH:Rush

**Lion**

**Aviation Royale Eruséene**

**37 division aérienne 112éme escadrille de chasse**

Lion 1 to all units, our objective is to create a passage for the bombers to the city, eliminate everything that comes up on the way. "Says Captain Antoine Marchelli.

"I'm not very comfortable shaving a city and its inhabitants, the princess wouldn't like that. "Says Lion 2, Sebastien Vallois.

"She's not here to see what's going on, but the bombers are ordered to target mainly the fuel depots and the fleet! "Explains his leader to him.

"Um if you say it well that the accuracy of the bombers is not a reference... "Says his partner again.

"Do your job and we'll do ours. "Says one of the bomber pilots in an abrupt manner.

"And bad temper too anyway... "Says Lion 1 when he sees the IUN's planes approaching," Lion squadron engage, _pour le royaume et pour le peuple._"

The 8 mirage 2000-5 opened fire together sending a 4AAM barrage on the Allied fighter supported by MQ99s, the IUN aircraft avoided missiles as they could with decoys or evasive manœuvres but this was not enough and several of the fighters were destroyed.

"I've been hit, I'm going to... "Says one of the pilots panicked before crashing.

"I took a missile on the right wing, pressure drop, I have to withdraw!"Another said.

"Damn it! "Says John, narrowly avoiding a missile."These guys are good at it, be careful! "But the Allies' response was not long in coming and already the new enemy suffered casualties, when two bombers were shot down by Janet and a third by Linda.

_"Three bombers down, seven to go!"_Report Rough Sea.

"I have one in my sights, fox 2 fox 2 ! "Says Daniel by firing two missiles that blow up one of the mirage 2000-5.

"_Merde_ Lion 5 got screwed, keep them away from the bombers! "Warns Lion 2.

"I'm going to get those bombers too! "Says Jacob before being shot by one of the mirage whose shells hit his right wing. "Damn you, you SOB! "He said, deviating from his trajectory to the left to escape his opponent.

"Approaching target, prepare for launch, target the fleet and oil installations."Says one of the Tu-160 pilots.

"Take this you fucking robot! "Says Tony by destroying an MQ-99.

"This bomber will no longer threaten anyone."Says Francesca as she watches the blackjack crash into the sand while the IUN fighter manages to destroy two Mirage 2000s and one other bomber.

"The controls don't respond ejecting!"Yell Lion 8 before his plane exploded.

_"5th bomber destroyed, 5 to go, and a few escorts, they'll be within range soon, hurry up pilots!"_Says Ojo Del Cielo alarmed by the situation.

"And what do you think we're doing, knitting?"Answer sarcastically Daniel to the Sapanish operator. "Eat my missile my friend"He said by destroying another member of the Lion squadron. "Hostile down, this mirage is nothing more than a mirage."

"To all anti-aircraft units prepare to engage the enemy do not let them pass! "Yell at an IUN officer

"Sir, several of the Blackjacks are targeting us."Warned Leonardo when he noticed that some of the bombers were heading towards them.

The admiral takes the radio and addresses the fleet. "All ships be ready to engage enemy bombers, ignore their escort, stay alert for possible anti-ship missiles."He said as the alarm siren on the ship sounded, the ships then positioned themselves so that the bow faced north to reduce the ships' radar signature if the bombers were able to target them."Verduccini, get a type B prepared."

_"Allied fighter, don't stay close to the bombers, the fleet is doing its job and it's going to be explosive! "_Says Rough sea.

"Huh, understood AWACS, all of you get away from the bombers"Shout Tony, order soon followed by the other planes of the OMDF and IUN.

"Did they plan to..."Ask an allied soldier.

"Yep, the'll use it and I don't complain them."His friend respond.

"All ships, fire! "At that moment there is a cloud of sea-to-air missiles heading towards the 5 surviving bombers who, upon seeing the missiles, deploy thermal decoys, but among these missiles, only one will sign the death of the bombers when it explodes in a fireball."Aaaargh, we were hit by one of their special missiles! "Says one of the blackjack pilots, "The systems are damaged, the firing controls are no longer responding!"

"The flaps are no longer responding, we're going to crash! "Shouted another pilot when one of the wings, damaged by the detonation, detached and the plane crashed to the ground, the survivors were killed by the standard missiles of the fleet and Allied fighters.

"No, all the bombers were destroyed! "Says Lion 1 with dismay, fighting for his own life.

"What do we do now, buddy? "Ask Sebastian.

"We lost half the squadron and all the bombers, and drones didn't help us any more, Lion squadron heading to 3 - 4 - 0 we're leaving this mess, no question of losing any more comrades."Ordered Antoine and immediately the four remaining Mirage were accompanied by a few drones withdrawing, pursued by the allies who quickly stopped.

_"Rough sea to all, the bombers have all been destroyed and the Eruseans are moving out, good work."_Cry of joy and applause can be heard through the radio from soldier, sailors and pilots.

"Affirmative, and those who couldn't fall back, surrendered, we can say that the siege is over, the city is out of danger! "Add Ojo del cielo before he says to himself. "For the moment. »

In his cockpit, Tony removes his helmet and rests his head against the backrest of his seat before blowing. "Phew, it's been a hard battle, glad we're done.."

"Same for me, I would need a good beer with this heat," says Stephano, who is setting up in his 5 hours. "I feel like I've done Anea's landing again. "With a few pinches of Silvat with Garuda team."

"Speaking of which, I wonder when they'll arrive... "Finish Carmen before they are interrupted by one of the AWACS.

"To all aircraft still in flight, the area is definitely free of any enemy presence, you can all land at Artiglio airfield or on the Vulture.

"All right, guys, let's go back to the Vulture, something tells me we're going to be congratulated! "Says Tony who with the Salamander and Mighty squadrons are returning to the carrier.

* * *

Ace combat 7 IUN Debriefing

**"Congratulations thanks to you the operation to lift the siege of the city was a success... however it was the only operation that happened without too much unexpectedness, and you were right Oscar about Farbanti, the Kestrel 2 was destroyed off the capital and some of our planes bombed civilian areas by mistake."**

**"I knew it wasn't a good idea and sometimes I hate being right. "Says Oscar whispering in a low voice.**

**"How can you confuse a school with an ammunition depot? "Ask Carmen in an outrageous way. "Are you Osean or Estovakians? "She adds in anger, the memory of her sister wounded during the invasion of Gracemmeria comes back to her.**

**"At least they managed to defend their capital..."Stepahno whispered.**

**"Calm the hell down, this is no time to fight between us! "Says John to try to calm the situation. "What about Chopimburg?"**

**The officer breathes before continuing. "The same thing, at first the allies managed to ensure air superiority but it was without counting on one of the Arsenal birds that the Eruseans managed to reactivate despite the destruction of the ground control systems."**

**"Great, it looks like the toys we're busy making for several billion zollars have fallen under enemy control...again."Says Grewis this time.**

**"And getting angry won't solve our problems, tell yourself that you have succeeded here and that this fuel won't be used by the Eruseans, even if we can consider it a meager consolation, in any case the High Command has confidence in you and still expects a lot from you for future missions, just like me."**

**"However, despite all of this, I still have some good news, reinforcements have arrived recently and you know them Cerberus team."**

At the end of the day the Gargoyle squadron will return from its mission but with bitterness and grief for their member, because their leader and friend's and his F14D is missing.

* * *

_Old blood vs Young blood_

** Chopinburg forest, some time earlier.**

The situation above Chopinburg turned into a fiasco for Allied forces following the appearance of the Arsenal bird, after the elimination of the Skeleton squadron pilots fought to save their surviving comrades during their retreat while an F14D escorted an damaged F/A18F out of the AO (area operation)"This is Gargoyle 1, leaving operation airspace with my sis, I mean Golem 2."Say Michael to Sky Keeper when a bogey appear on the radar and fly toward them.

"Another fighter, great, very very great!"Said Gargoyle 1 upset by the situation who arm his missiles.

_"Retreating aircraft prepare for combat its a bogey, Gargoyle 1 Golem 2 engage now, attack!"_Sky Keeper told them.

"One bandit an SU-30, that'll be a piece of cake !"Say Michael who start to approach the black and orage winged SU30 but the pilot is fast and agile and in a matter of second he's able to go behind the Osean pilot.

"He's fast its like he..."Michael doesn't have time to finish his sentence that his plane is destroyed, without having had time to eject.

Jamie Devonter, or Brownie, can only see with horror and shock the disappearance of his brother and his plane, which had become a fireball scattering in the air."No!Michael … Sky Keeper Gargoyle one is...lost."

"What the hell ?"He replied surprised."Golem 2 status report !"His only answer is Brownie's moaning as he struggles with the Erusean ace. "Just talk to me."

"I'm against.. an SU-30, orage wings tips, I cant shake it of its matching me move for move!"

"Golem 2 stop dogfighting and run !"His flight lead, Golem 1 'Knocker' said to her.

"I can't, he's to fast..."And i'm not let him getting away after he killed my brother !"She said angry.

"Damn I cant help her I'm to far away!"Knocker curse helpless."Me too theses fucking drone are on my way !"Said William 'Trigger' Albright from his F16C.

But the su 30 continue to chase brownie, like a lion hunting a gazelle"I'm I'm not dead meat for you dammit , why you don't open fire you bastard, I'm not scared you hear me, I'M NOT SCARED!"She say with rage in her voice trying to have an opportunity to kill him.

"Hum interesting you not scared right ?"Say the SU-30 pilot in a teasing manner.

"This is not good..."Mage 1, clown says at the moment when three bogey marked Unknown from the southeast enters the battle zone one goes straight to brownie while the other two go to the allies being pursued by the drone."Three bogey approaching who are theses guys sky keepers, new hostiles ?"Ask Andrew who has take the lead of the Gargoyle squadron.

"Hold on, I've got an ID from their flight leader, these plane, that's..."

"Brownie break off on my mark !"Say the incoming pilot.

"What?"

"NOW!"He screams on the radio, without thinking any more Brownie quickly manœuvres her super hornet to dodge two missiles that come to lock on the SU30, one of the missiles misses its target when the pilot makes a cobra but the second deviated by decoys explodes nearby, damaging the hostile fighter, yhe plane that saved her life then passes over her, it is an F15E with an emblem painted on the intakes.

A piasa bird with three stars.

"Brownie, leave the AO now, Garuda 1 will deal with the bogey!"Say Sky keeper.

"This is Garuda 1 I'm taking care of him...damn it, this pilot is good, almost as good as this old Voychek or Pasternak! "He said, closely following the SU30 with its orange wings.

"Gracemeria's angel, huh, I couldn't have dream of a better opponent, that'll be fun! "Says the pilot with some satisfaction in his voice.

"We'll see who survives this confrontation! "Says Talisman by successfully firing a burst, damaging the Sukhoi's rudders.

"I'm hit again, impressive..."

"Warning system malfunction, warning system malfunction!"Says a synthetic voice while Mihaly struggles to catch his breath, every manœuvre he tries to try to shoot down the emerian fails, because if his techniques work against unskilled or less experienced pilots he has trouble applying them against a veteran younger than himself and his aircraft's inboard system reminds him of this by continuous."Over G over G."

" His movements are fluid and fast, I have to find the right time. "Think Antony not leaving his opponent behind.

"Take him down Talisman, you'll make it! "Says Shamrock who is helping the last of the allies to leave the area.

"Come on, chief, we're with you at 200%! "Says Edelweiss who destroys several MQ101s with Trigger.

"Easier to say than to do, it's been a long time since I've faced an ace of this stature, argh it was a close call."He said, barely dodging a missile, but he managed to get behind Mihaly again, exactly what the enemy pilot wanted."It's time to finish this, Angel of Gracemeria! "He said by making a tight kulbit so that he could eliminate Garuda 1."I was thinking exactly the same thing."Says Antony as if he had planned Mihaly move, decelerating he pulls at the same time on the stick and for a few thousandths of a second which seems to last for an eternity"Go dance with the angels old man."the two pilots face each other and fire at the same time, followed by an explosion in the blue sky in the middle of the clouds, attracting the attention of the pilots in the vicinity.

"Garuda 1 no! "Scream Marcus with horror.

"Captain! "Says Adrianna too, overwhelmed by emotion.

"We've lost contact with both aircraft, wait a minute... "Says Sky Keeper when a burning plane comes out of the clouds and spins before exploding in the forest.

"That plane... it was the SU30 that shot down my brother! "Said brownie who recognized one of the orange and black wings coming off the body of the aircraft.

"And Garuda 1, someone saw Talisman?" Asked Marcus frantically when a response was heard.

"It looks like I'm being asked in the area, someone called me?"Answers Antony whose F15E comes out of the clouds, dragging a column of smoke.

"Talisman, you damn fool, we were worried about you, why you didn't responded?"Say a relived Adrianna.

"As you can see, one of his missiles managed to destroy one of my rudders and I had to wait for the radio to start working again, I thought I was about to be killed."Explains Antony, still troubled by his duel, his teammates and the other IUN pilots can see that the Emmerian has lost a large piece of left rudder, but still managed to fly with some difficulty however.

"Glad you made it out! "Says Marcus, also relieved.

"Thanks for saving my partner Talisman, I owe you one. "Add Knocker.

"Wow, that's not Anea's ace for nothing! "Says Trigger whistling with admiration.

Brownie's F/A18E then moved to Talisman's right and she said to him.

"Talisman, thank you for your help, if you hadn't been there I would probably have died and my brother died because of me, if I had withdrawn earlier... "She said as tears begin to rise in her eyes.

"Don't say that, I'm sure your brother wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened. "Says Talisman calmly.

"I know what it feels to lose a loved one, believe me, but you have to keep living that is what they would like to do, if they are no longer with us, they remain present in our hearts and minds, that's what you have to tell yourself."Says Marcus with some sadness in his voice as he looks at the picture of his wife and daughter hanging in his cockpit.

"You are probably right, and I will continue to fight and become stronger, for him and all our comrades."She respond and thanks him.

"That the spirit brownie, and now lets go to our base."Knocker said and all surviving aircraft leave the area toward their respective base.


	7. Aftermath of the battle

_"Mihaly's kingdom was the sky and he went back to it."_

_Dr Schroeder._

**AEAE (EASA)Test Centre, 30 May 2019.**

In the EASA test centre in the Halmaguir salt desert, a scientist in a white vest and wearing glasses follows the arrival of the test pilot and veteran Mihaly A Shilage and his specially modified SU-30 on radar screens, in the combat zone where a confrontation between the Erusean and IUN forces takes place, the scientist in question is Dr. Schröeder, a native from the principality of Belka and a specialist in the development of UAV and artificial intelligence working for North Osea Grunder industries.

"Archange has just entered the AO, sir. "Says one of EASA's technicians.

"Well, start collecting the data, Sol 1 do you read me, what's the situation?"He ask.

"Bad for the Osean and their allies so good for us, the Arsenal Bird drones wiped out one of their squadron in just a matter of minutes. "Bring back the old man.

"Copy, be careful Sol 1, be advise two enemy aircraft are trying to leave the area, intercept them to test our enemy and record the data of the fight."

"Archange roger, they seem to me to be easy prey, it will be quickly folded. "Replies Mihaly who starts chasing the F14D and the F/A18F, after a few seconds he manages to quickly eliminate the F14D before going after the Hornet which is desperately trying to escape him.

"Tomcat down, data recorded well executed as usual Archangel you destroyed him two seconds in advance, eliminate the second before his buddies arrive to help him. "Says Schröeder.

"Not just yet, I want to test my opponent, observe his reflexes and be able to imagine how he feels."

Suddenly an hostile aircraft appeared on the radar, as well as the launch of two long-range missiles. "Sol One two missiles closing in, Evade! "Says one of the radar opearator surprised by the sudden appearance of a new challenger.

"Argh it was a close call, he almost had me."Answered Mihaly before recognizing the fighter by his emblem. "This pilot is not an ordinary person... he's a Emmerian, Garuda 1, I couldn't have dreamed of a better opponent."

The technicians, even Schröeder, have a surprising reaction, who would have thought that the angel of Gracemeria would find himself on this side of the globe? "Garuda 1, it's a real legend, just like Yellow 13 or the Demon lord ! "Says one of the technicians with surprise.

"This fight promises to be interesting and the data recorded by COPRO are...special this is the first time we have recorded data like this. " Observe the Belkan with interest, tapping on his keyboard when one of the technicians screams.

"Damn it, Sol 1 has been hit! "

"What, how?Sol 1 what is your status?"

"Just a scratch, nothing very bad but I must say that this pilot did not disappoint me, after all it was him who contributed in the most part to the destruction of the Agaion and Nosferatu."Answers Mihaly in the midst of the noise of his fighter's on-board alarms. "But I won't lose! »

"Mihaly, don't take any ill-considered risks, you've been damaged and your heart rate is accelerating, fall back! "Says Schröeder worried, not only for the data they couldn't collect but for the life of the pilot he got to know.

"No, I can beat him, it's time to finish this Angel of Gracemeria! "Says Mihaly, then the communication is lost after a heavy explosion heard on the radio, leaving the three scientists silent, anxiously waiting for communication to be restored when Mihaly's voice is heard again in the middle of his plane's alarm system.

"Urgh..."

"Mihaly, are you all right? What is your situation?"

"I underestimated him, sorry professor but it looks like it's going to be the end of our collaboration... "He said coughing.

"Sol 1 is spinning, pull up sol 1 pull up!"Says one of the operators frantically.

"No its too late for me the controls and the engine didn't respond, this guy is a good one, I wanted to play too much and I burned my wings, please tell the princess to watch over my little girls and tell them that I love them... and that I will always watch over her from the sky, my kingdom...Viszontlátásra."The communication is interrupted again followed by a static sound and the word offline on the control screen.

"The contact with Sol 1 has been lost, it is no longer on the radar and no sign of ejection... "Says the operator by placing his helmet on the control panel with a sorry look on his face.

"He was a hell of a pilot and a father figure, how am I going to announce this to..."

"Announce what professor, are you all right? "

Schröder turns around and sees Mihaly's two granddaughters, Ionela and Alma in their blue dresses, whose smallest holds a teddy bear in her hands, keeping his calm and taking them away, the Belkan takes a deep breath and decides to say.

"Ionela, Alma, I have to tell you something about your grandfather, your grandfather will not come back, he has returned to his kingdom but he told me that he will keep watching over you from above."

* * *

**Farbanti, capital of the kingdom of Erusea a few days later.**

**Erusean army GHQ, 15th arrondissement.**

In the capital, the marks of the attacks suffered were still visible, many columns of smoke emanated in the city's many neighborhoods from civilian residences or military installations hit by bombs or out of control fighters that crashed after being damaged while firefighters were still providing aid to the disaster victims with the assistance of the royal army and other rescue services.

In the GHQ despite the fact that Osea has lost a aircraft carrier and Chopinburg is still in their hands, the failure of Artiglio's 'Liberation' is a hard blow to them.

"We managed to repel the IUN forces of Farbanti and Chopinburg with moderate losses, however Artiglio's failure cost us many soldiers and pilots and the fuel reserves stored there. "Says General Pierre la pointe, Commander in Chief of the Erusean Forces.

"It must be said that without this damn IUN fleet we could have captured the city, but this idiot admiral had to go after the enemy, she should have normally supported the siege of the city. "Added the Air Force General, Amandine Lavalle, who addressed the offender in question. "You who wanted to send ships to the bottom, you succeeded beyond your expectations."

The man in question, Admiral Antoine Duvois, replied angry. "What is done is done, and you then general, you have lost the leader of your best squadron by letting him go on a mission alone.

"He has chosen to go on a mission alone and leave his men at the base, it is a terrible loss for EASA but we must move forward, we must gather our forces and succeed in defeating the Allied forces.

At that moment La-pointe interrupted them. "For now we need to reorganize and take an operational break, this Belkan blitzkrieg has greatly stretched our supply lines, the fact that the IUN has managed to recapture some military installations like the Scofield Air Base is an example, we need to strengthen our defenses in order to resist an Allied counter offensive, we can't just rely on the Arsenal Bird to defend the whole front-line if they attack in several places at the same time."

"Roca roja has suffered minor damage and the base is still operational, from there we can conduct limited but enough raids to disrupt them and strengthen our forces on the ground, but I still think that this war is not a good thing. "Says another general.

"You have some very defeatist words, General Labarthe."

"I would say rather realistic but I would do my best to maintain our presence in my sector, I would not fail. "Add this last one.

"I will give orders to that effect to strengthen our air presence in coordination with our allies. "Says Amandine.

"And I to reorganize our naval forces, despite our losses they are far from being defeated, and with the necessary means and a better organization we could even send the Marigold to the depths of the ocean for good. " End Duvois.

"All right, new units are ready to be deployed, but I must warn you that a conference is taking place right now in Nordenavic, if we can negotiate an agreement it may well be that this war will end sooner, but for me this war will be over once the non-Useans are driven off the continent, that's all for today, dismissed." Finish the general, so the officers return to their respective posts.

"Damn it, with radical officers like him manipulating the king and princess, this war is likely to drag on, something should be done before they lead the country to our downfall... "Think of Labarthe taking a look at one of the flat panel display in the room that is broadcasting a newsletter.

* * *

_"It is a newspaper's duty to print the news and raise hell."_

_The Bana post_

_Breking news from ENN:__"Bonsoir, je suis Pierre Levalois to inform you of the recent events of May 15, when our capital was again the target of an attack by the Osean navy when fighters indiscriminately bombed numerous civilian installations, including the Jean Navarre College in the 16th arrondissement, the Fouquet's brasserie and the Hopital central de la pitié in the 7th arrondissement, causing many deaths and injuries among the civilian population which would amount to around 142 deaths, as well as some military installations, just like during the raid of Hoffnung, Osea didn't care to kill civilians, but thanks to the valiant efforts of the units of the Royal Guard the imperialist invaders were repelled and the Kestrel 2 was sunk, now lets talk about the situation on the front, after several days of siege of the city of Artiglio, the High Command decided to abandon it to avoid killing innocent civilians whose Osea and their IUN dogs have no remorse about using them as a human shield, and above Chopinburg the Allied forces were also repelled after a violent battle between our aviation and the IUN forces, thanks to the support of the Arsenal bird, it was Pierre Levallois of the 24 hours rolling news channel ENN, stay tuned for new information, au revoir."_

_You are on OBC, the channel that only tells the reality:__ "Hello dear viewer I'm Kate Fernandes to tell you about the situation in Usea where yesterday our navy led a raid against Farbanti targeting in particular their weapons factory of the Seyne st Dennis but the pilots were lured by the Erusean army which used civilian installation to hide ammunition or to make our pilots drop bombs on the wrong place, causing death, according to our sources of about twenty civilians, although military installations have also been hit, however, the air force and the Erusean Royal Navy have managed to sink an aircraft carrier and two escort ships offshore, our thoughts go to the families of sailors who disappeared at sea, and over the Chopinburg Forest, an offensive to free Selatapura and retake the elevator has been foiled by the intervention of one of the Arsenal birds reactivated by Erusea, the bird arsenal, which I remind you is normally intended for a defensive and non-offensive role forcing the IUN to evacuate its forces, however, the siege of Artiglio, which had lasted several weeks, finally ended in a victory for the IUN, thanks in particular to the intervention of the OFS Vulture pilots and the intervention on the ground of our army and our Emmerian allies along other nations, in desperation Erusea did not hesitate to send bombers to destroy the city in retaliation, bombers who were destroyed and who could have caused the death of hundreds of innocent civilians, and our former president, Vincent Harling, is still missing and we have had no news since, we all hope he is fine."_

_"Politics now, many delegations from countries caught in what is now called 'the lighthouse war', have arrived today in the city of Iknisleih, capital of the kingdom of Nordenavic whose government has offered to host a conference about this war."_

* * *

_"We'll finish the space elevator and make Erusea pay for it."_

_Donald Kump,Osean minister of foreign affairs during the lighthouse crisis._

In the building housing the Assembly of Nations, the debate is fierce between the different parties, the pro Oseen, pro Erusean and the neutrals.

"Erusea's aggression is unequivocal, they are once again seeking to secure hegemony on the Usean continent in their sole interest and to regain their former glory and use the elevator as blackmail toward all the countries involved."Says Osea's Foreign Minister Donald Kump in an accusing manner.

"It is you who, through the construction of the elevator illegally on our territory and which costs billions, seek to appropriate control of the Usean nations and influence their governments, we have done what few nations have had the courage to do, drive out the imperialist armies from the federation, you should rename your armed forces, moreover, into Osean Agressive Forces instead of defenses forces! "The Erusean ambassador replied firmly.

"Need I remind you that we have chosen on our own initiative to be detached from Erusea and become an independent and sovereign nation and to accept the construction of the space elevator, the real aggressor in this story is you and your army! "Retort the representative of the free city of Selatapura.

"And to me to remind you, Mr. Ambassador, that nearly 80% of the construction and technology for this project was provided by our nation and that the economic benefits were very significant for all the nations of the continent, including Erusea?"

"Tch, all of this is just a big joke, the independent nation of Selatapura is just a puppet state in the service of the IUN, which itself bends its knee in front of your nation and its investments and the gun of its tanks! "Says the Erusean arrogantly, the exchanges of words become more virulent when the Emmerian president decides to intervene.

"Gentlemen, please calm down, we are among civilized people here, and I understand the reasons for Erusea, as well as those of Osea and Selatapura, but it is not by insulting each other that we will solve this situation! "Says Santini in a loud but calm voice at the same time.

"Let the president speak, he seems more sensible than the three of you combined... "Says an Estovakian diplomat.

"Thank you, well what I propose to you is this, the withdrawal of the occupying forces of Erusea and its allies from the occupied territories, as well as a reduction of the military forces of the IUN of the mainland and in return for Erusea a greater involvement in the development of the space elevator and an equal distribution of the energy from it for all nations, Erusea including and of course the maintenance of Selatapura's sovereignty. "Propose the president.

the Erusean considers the proposal a moment before saying. "It may be an idea to explore, but I doubt that my country will leave the exclusivity to redistribute energy to a single nation, even in the presence of the IUN. »

However, the position of the Selatapura representative is irrevocable. "The kingdom attacked us, invaded and caused damage to our territory and killed or wounded many of my fellow citizens during their offensive and you would like them to have a more active part in the project, we will NEVER accept."

"We too, unless Erusea withdraws her troops immediately and pays for the damage she has caused, then we can discuss it." Added the Osean minister, discussions between the two sides are resuming again, but finally no agreement is reached. And the representatives of the nations concerned leave the building before returning to the residences or hotels provided by the Kingdom of Noredenavic.

In his hotel room, President Santini tired, takes off his black jacket and loosens his tie before sitting in a chair and turning on his laptop to make a video call on a secure line where the Minister of Defense's face appears. "Good morning, Mr. President, ha, as far as I can see, the discussions didn't go as you expected. "Observes Vicenzo when he sees the tired look of the president rubbing his eyes.

"I can assure you, between Erusea who wants to recover his former territories, Selatapura who demands and I understand them the withdrawal of their occupying forces and the refusal that Erusea has a more important role in the project and Osea who wants the damage they suffered to be settled immediately, I must admit that beside, facing Estovakia is almost a party of pleasure."

"A normal day in the world of politics."Says Vicenzo with a slight smile.

"However, everything is not yet finished, discussions may even resume in a few days, on June 6 at the latest, so I will have to suffer a little more, not as much as our brave soldiers of course, and on this subject what is the situation for our troops?"Ask the president.

"At the last news the front line seems to have stabilized, our pilots maintain a defensive barrier around key areas, the Marigold and the other IUN ships stopped an enemy maritime offensive without suffering major damage and the rest of the 2nd fleet should soon arrive as planned at Comberth Harbor."

"Well, once they are there, made as planned and our units deploy, but beware, we are certainly at war but I want our soldiers to scrupulously respect the Evagen conventions and for any offensive operation to be in agreement with our allies."

"I'll make sure of that personally, Mr. President! "Answers Vicenzo.

"Well, and feel free to contact me again if the situation changes, I trust you, Santini out. "Finishes the president before he goes to change and eat at the hotel restaurant.

**Fort Gray air base, 5 June 2019**

In his office, the commander of the Fort Gray base that was being repaired was reviewing the latest situation reports, including the Albatross that was being salvaged, operations and intelligence obtained in recent days through reconnaissance and intelligence missions obtained through various sources in occupied territory.

"Is all the information obtained reliable, and the request for help from our allies that I asked for? "Ask the commander.

"Yes, they were obtained from a reliable source from our agents behind enemy lines, and the Emmerian Navy accepts our request for this operation. »

The commander gets up from his seat and says. "Well, get our pilots together in the briefing room, Operation Lighthouse keeper will be ready to be started."He said as he heading to the briefing room.

* * *

**Authors notes:**

**AEAE is for Administration Eruséene de l'Air et de l'Espace**

**The Evagen convention are internationals treaties established in 1860 during the Erusean Napoleonic war that establish the standards of international law for humanitarian treatment in war like the POW treatment and the protection of civilians in war zone and the Red cross mission observation and help.**

**Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental**


End file.
